Angels on Fire
by RandiGirl17
Summary: Alec, Jace, and Magnus fight fires and save lives for a living. Alec can't choose between his love for Jace and his love for Magnus. Meanwhile, Magnus and Jace can't stand each other. When a dangerous event threatens Alec's life, Jace and Magnus must work together to save him. A fanfiction of romances and bromances. Rated M for coarse language and mild smut (you've been warned).
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, readers! It has been far too long since I've written something. Here I go again. The first chapter is a little uneventful and doesn't have the greatest writing, but I plan on making it much, much better, so if you're interested please bear with me.** **This story will not have as many chapters as my other stories, but I hope it catches the eyes of many potential readers. Thanks for checking this out. Hope you come back for more! Please feel free to leave feedback :)**_

* * *

"Rise and shine, fellow offspring!"

The pillow collided with the back of Alec's head with a loud _thump_. He groaned and cracked one eye open, peeking through the morning haze at the alarm clock.

"It's seven-thirty in the morning," he growled.

"Yes it is!"

The reply was quickly followed by another swing of the pillow. Alec burrowed his face into his own pillow, holding his temper at bay.

"It's seven-thirty in the morning," he grumbled, his voice muffled. "And it's my day off."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that I'm going to kill you."

The mattress bounced as Alec's sister, Isabelle, plopped herself down beside him. He felt her finger prod him in the side as she asked giddily, "So how did it go last night?"

"How did what go?" he asked back, though he knew full well what she was referring to.

"Tell me you asked him out." The excitement in Isabelle's voice was now laced with skepticism.

Alec chose not to reply and let his silence answer the question rather than admit to wimping out. Isabelle let out a frustrated sigh and punched her brother in the leg, reveling in silent satisfaction when Alec sucked in a breath. Finally, he lifted his head and faced her, squinting through his morning grogginess.

"How'd you talk yourself out of it this time?"

"I panicked." Noticing Isabelle's expression, Alec added defensively, "He was looking right at me, Izzy."

His sister quirked an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Last I checked, that's how you're supposed to ask someone out."

"Have you seen his face?" Alec propped himself up onto one elbow and gazed wide-eyed into empty air. "It's a masterpiece of perfection and intimidation."

"How else are you going to ask him out? When he's bent over and you're staring at his ass?"

"I could text him."

"How old are you? Twelve?"

"I could just die alone," Alec said thoughtfully.

"I'm telling you," Izzy persisted, "just walk up to him and ask him out. Resistance is futile to that kind of confidence."

"Hey, not that I don't love discussing my pathetic love life with my snot-faced sister, but don't you have to be annoying somewhere else? Like at work?"

Ignoring Alec's sarcasm, Isabelle glanced at his alarm clock and jumped to her feet. She grabbed the backpack she'd deposited at the door and slung it over her shoulder. Hastily she gathered her long black hair into a ponytail at the nape of her neck and secured it with an elastic from around her wrist. She turned to face her brother before she left, her hand poised on the doorknob.

"I'll be home sometime after four."

Alec dropped onto his back and stretched. "I'll be here in my cozy bed, dreading your return."

Isabelle raised her middle finger and walked out, closing the door behind her. Grinning to himself, Alec stared up at the roof. His fingers idly toyed with the dog tags resting against his naked chest. He contemplated drifting back into sleep but opted for an early start to his day off. He disentangled himself from the sheets and shuffled down the hall. Surprised that Izzy had left some hot water, he took advantage of a long, steaming shower.

Teeth brushed and clad in a comfortable t-shirt and sweatpants, Alec meandered from the bathroom to the kitchen. He stared into the fridge for a long while, debating taking out the milk and stealing some of Izzy's sugar-packed cereal. As entertaining as it would be, he didn't want to get his ear screamed off by his territorial sibling. He grabbed a cold slice of pizza instead. As he chewed his breakfast, his hand mindlessly went to his pocket for his cell phone. Checking his messages during breakfast was a habit of his. When both pockets came up empty, he searched the counters and island in the kitchen. The hunt continued back to his bedroom where he checked the discarded jeans tossed on the floor, alongside his nightstand, bed, floor, and work bag. He cursed and scratched his head, wondering where he could have left it. His mind drifted back to the previous night, and he vaguely recalled setting his cell phone in his locker. He did not remember taking it out.

Alec swore again and snatched a hoodie from one of the hangers in his closet. He slid the zipper up to his throat and, mumbling to himself, grabbed his keys and iPod. He locked the apartment up and hurried down the stairwell. As he joined the throng of people in the street, he slipped his headphones into his ears and pulled up his hood. He hoped his attire and reserved demeanor would help him blend into the background, as he preferred. He sensed a pair of women watching him at a cross walk, but the headphones in his ears discouraged them from starting up a conversation.

Sirens rang through the brisk morning air as Alec crossed the street. He rarely turned his iPod on for such situations as this; he liked to be aware of his surroundings. His eyes scanned the surrounding area, and he wondered if one of his friends was riding in the unseen emergency vehicle. The sirens faded off into the distance, now no more than a memory of distress.

Forty minutes later, Alec entered a building through a large silver door. He nodded to the woman at the reception desk and continued cautiously down the hall. Voices, both soft and loud, drifted from the common area off to the left. Alec turned right after making sure the coast was clear. He peered into the room at the end of the hall and, seeing no one in the immediate area, hastily crossed the floor to his locker. His eyes were drawn to the bottom of the locker like magnets, and he smiled to see his cell phone sitting exactly where he'd left it. Clutching the device in his palm and closing his locker, Alec turned to leave.

"Jesus Christ!" The phone slipped from Alec's hand as he jumped.

The young man now standing in front of Alec had been startled by his reaction, but he was grinning. He held up his hands and took a step back, letting out a laugh as Alec bent to pick up his phone.

"Scared you a bit, did I?"

Alec kept his head bent and pretended to inspect his phone for damage to hide the blush in his cheeks. He wiped the screen with his thumb and cleared his throat, regaining his composure.

"You scared the shit out of me, Jace."

"I was around the corner." Jace pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "I thought I heard someone sneak in. Trying to avoid someone?"

_Just you._ Alec forced a smile. "I forgot my phone, and I wanted to get in and out without being stopped by anyone. You know how some of the guys are."

Jace nodded. "It's the old-timers. Once they get talking..." He touched his fingers and thumb together in a talking motion.

Alec's eyes flitted towards the door, which seemed a million miles away. He tried to keep his eyes focused on anywhere other than Jace's face. The strong jaw, golden hair, and matching autumn gold eyes were enough to turn him into a bumbling idiot.

"You back tomorrow?" Jace asked, his teeth gleaming in a stomach-fluttering smile.

"Y-yeah."

Jace opened his mouth to say something more, but a loud alarm cut off his reply. He smiled, almost regretfully, and clapped Alec on the shoulder.

"Duty calls," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jace gave Alec a wink before turning and racing out the door. Alec slumped back against the lockers and waited for the alarm's cry to slip back into quiet. Even after it stopped he remained in the locker room, wanting to make sure there wouldn't be anyone to hinder his attempt to leave. When his stomach and heart had finally settled, he made his way back out into the hall and towards the exit.

As he rounded the corner, he bumped into someone and lost his balance. Before he could hit the floor, the figure reached out and grabbed Alec's arm. He righted Alec on his feet and took a step back.

"Sorry, man. I didn't hear you coming."

Alec's hood had slipped when he stumbled, so he reached up and pulled it off completely. "No worries."

"Alec?"

His name drew his eyes upward and he found himself looking at the department's newest recruit, his newest friend.

"Hey, B!" Alec smiled and pulled the headphones from his ears, feeling more at ease. "Shouldn't you be out with the guys?"

The other man shook his head and adjusted the backpack on his shoulder. "I just finished my shift. Was just on my way outta' here when I remembered I left something in my locker."

Alec stepped out of the way. "Sorry, man. Didn't mean to stop you."

When the man smiled, Alec felt himself being captivated in the same way that Jace entranced him. He was envious of the man's tanned skin, and his friend's unique yellow-green eyes were mesmerizing. Not only did he possess stunningly good looks, but he also had a charming, outgoing personality. In the few months that he had been there, Magnus Bane had befriended almost everyone at the station. Almost.

Magnus waved his hand dismissively. "It's not important. I can just grab it when I come in tomorrow."

Alec smiled and dropped his gaze as he felt a flush creeping into his cheeks. His feelings for Jace were very clear, but what he felt for Magnus was hidden in smoke. It seemed that as he spent more time with Magnus, the line between friendship and passion grew more and more blurry. He was not even sure of Magnus's preference, and it seemed too early in the friendship to ask.

The two exited the station and joined the bustling street life. Alec concentrated on manoeuvring around other pedestrians. He looked up at the cloudy sky and wished it would rain so he'd have an excuse to run home.

"You live down this way, too?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah. About forty minutes away."

Magnus whistled. "You poor bastard. You should invest in a car."

Alec shrugged. "It's good exercise. I like the fresh air."

Magnus grinned and gave Alec a knowing smile. "We like that fresh air when we can get it, don't we?"

Alec laughed nervously. He never spent much time alone with anyone from work. He'd only spent five minutes alone with Magnus, and he was painfully conscious of everything from how he was dressed to how his voice quavered. Considering the dangers he faced day-to-day at his job, a little one-on-one time with a colleague should have been as easy as breathing.

Magnus stopped suddenly before they reached the street corner. Alec halted at his side, wondering if his friend had sensed his growing unease. Magnus smiled down at him, his eyes not betraying anything.

"That's me just over there."

Alec followed to where Magnus was pointing and felt his jaw drop. He'd looked at one of the apartments in the upscale building once, but the renting price had nearly given him an aneurism.

"You're shitting me! You live there? On _your_ income?"

Magnus relished in Alec's incredulousness. "Let's just say I know my way around the stock market."

"Lucky SOB."

"Hey, there's some things money can't buy."

Alec caught Magnus's eye at the odd statement, but before he could say more Magnus clapped him on the shoulder and crossed the street without so much as a farewell. Alec started on his own way home mechanically. He shoved the headphones back in his ears and turned his music on full blast, trying to drown the thoughts in his head.

When he arrived back at his apartment, he collapsed onto his bed and stared at the roof again. He'd woken up thinking about Jace, but now he was thinking about Jace _and_ Magnus. Today was his day off, and the only person he wanted to be thinking about was himself. Yet, both men were too alluring to allow his mind to be tempted into thinking about anything else.

Alec sighed, feeling like a pathetic, love-struck teenage girl. "Fucking firefighters."


	2. Chapter 2 (Falling For You)

_**Hey, readers! I have an insanely long chapter for you. It was late when I finished writing it, so I didn't get a chance to proof-read it before I posted it. Please forgive any mistakes. The last part of the chapter is more eventful. I hope you enjoy it. *Spoiler(?)* The fire will be explained better in the next few chapters. Happy reading! Reviews would be splendid! **_

* * *

Alec took another swig of his beer before reclining back on the couch, his eyes never leaving the chaos flashing on the big screen TV. His thumbs danced across the Xbox controller's buttons, and he bit down on his lip in concentration. His pulse jumped in his throat as an explosion filled the screen, followed by message saying he'd killed yet another opponent.

Even as the game's pandemonium assaulted Alec's ears, his keen hearing caught the sound of keys jangling against the apartment door. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure it was Izzy before turning back to his game.

"I thought you'd be home shortly after four," he called to her.

"I know. We had a no-show at work so they asked me to stay for a couple hours, then we decided we'd go out for dinner."

"We?"

Alec looked over his shoulder again and saw another person standing in the entryway. He let out a quiet huff when he recognized Isabelle's boyfriend, Simon. It wasn't that he didn't like the kid; Simon was nice enough. But Alec had taken in upon himself to uphold his role as the protective older brother, and with the protective father figure absent, he felt obligated to intimidate any other male that imposed on his family.

The controller in his hand vibrated suddenly, diverting Alec's attention. He whipped around just in time to see the screen cut to black, signifying his death. The desire to continue playing died alongside Alec's character. He grabbed the remote, turned off the TV, and powered down the game console. Beer in hand, he got up and walked around to lean on the back of the couch.

Isabelle approached him and handed him a small Styrofoam container. Alec lifted the container to his nose but could not decipher the smell.

"It's chow mein," Isabelle said.

"Thanks." Alec swallowed another mouthful of beer. "So how was work?"

"Crazy busy." Izzy rubbed her temples. "They had me training some new chick today."

"How'd that go?"

"She seems all right. Her name's Clary."

Alec recognized the tone in his sister's voice. "What's wrong with her?"

Isabelle crossed her arms. "She's got everything going for her. She smart, nice, has the reddest hair on the planet, and she looks good in scrubs. Everyone was ogling her. Patients, nurses, paramedics. I even caught Simon sneaking a peak."

Simon blanched under Alec and Isabelle's scrutiny. He deposited his back pack on the floor and crossed to room to stand at Isabelle's side.

"I did not sneak a peak," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I saw you staring at her ass," Isabelle teased.

"I only have eyes for you."

"You've been staring at my sister's ass?" Alec cut in coldly.

Simon flinched. He looked to his girlfriend for help, but when she remained silent he ran a shaky hand through his short brown hair and adjusted his black-rimmed glasses. Alec had picked up on these two nervous habits of Simon's long ago, and he loved to exploit them just for fun.

"T-that's not what I meant," Simon stammered.

Isabelle reached up on her toes and placed a kiss on Simon's cheek before casting a chastising smile at her brother. "Be nice, Alec."

Alec noticed the radio clipped to Simon's belt. "You on call tonight?"

"Umm...yeah," Simon said guardedly.

"If your radio goes off at three in the morning again, I'll beat your face to a bloody pulp."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and Simon gave a shaky laugh.

"I'm just saying. No paramedic wants a pissed off firefighter on his ass."

"Keep it up," Izzy warned, taking Simon's hand, "and the next time you go into cardiac arrest, Simon won't revive you."

"When would I ever go into cardiac arrest?"

"Maybe when you finally ask Jace out."

Alec narrowed his eyes at his sister's back as she walked away with Simon in tow. Unable to think of a retort of his own, he took another drink of his beer. Embarrassed, he finally looked away, but not before seeing the amused grin on Simon's face.

* * *

Alec opened the fridge in the common room and searched the shelves for something to satisfy his hunger. He looked and then re-looked, as if something tasty had magically appeared while his eyes were elsewhere. With a scowl, he reached in and grabbed a bottle of water before closing the fridge. As he unscrewed the cap, he vowed to bring an extra granola bar on his next shift.

"Anything good?"

The cap fell to the floor with a _clack_, followed by the splash of a small puddle of water. Blushing, Alec crouched down and picked up the cap. He quickly bent his knee to the floor and mopped up the water with his pants. When the burning in his cheeks finally began to diminish, he straightened and lifted his gaze.

Magnus Bane was leaning against the wall beside the fridge with an amused grin. Even with his arms folded in such a casual stance, he couldn't have looked more regal. Alec fought the urge to straighten his clothes and run a hand through his hair.

"Nothing good," Alec finally managed.

Magnus's smirk broadened. "Jesus, Lightwood. You're the jumpiest person I know. You sure this is the right profession for you?"

"Fire brings out the tough guy in me," Alec said, seconds before feeling like a complete idiot.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, rather flirtatiously, and his smile remained. "Fair enough."

Shifting nervously from foot to foot, Alec took a sip of water. The hurricane of hornets in his stomach had not yet settled. He still did not know what it was about Magnus Bane that turned his insides to mush and rendered him about as intelligent as an acorn. Alec liked Jace. Why was he suddenly attracted to someone else, too?

"Did you do anything exciting last night?" Alec asked quietly.

"Nah." Magnus shrugged and took a peek in the fridge. "I caught up on some reading, watched some TV, had a conversation with my cat."

"A conversation with your cat?"

"More of an argument, really. I couldn't find my credit card the other day, and I accused him of taking it. I suspect he's been watching infomercials again. Anyway, we got into a spat. I said some things I didn't mean, and now he refuses to talk to me."

Alec blinked, unsure of what to say.

Magnus pointed his finger at him. "Judging by your facial expression, you're either trying really hard not to laugh or you're constipated."

Alec felt a smile being coaxed out of him. "You're funny, B."

"We should hang out, then you'd really get to see how hilarious I am."

It felt as though the floor had collapsed under Alec's feet. His pulse skipped a beat as he stared wide-eyed at his friend and colleague. The gears in his mind swirled as he scrambled to decipher Magnus's comment. Was Magnus asking him out on a date or just a casual outing between two friends?

Before Alec could recover, a voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Alec! What's up, you slacker?" Jace Wayland strode into the common room and slung his arm around Alec's shoulders. "How was your day off?"

All was all-too aware of Jace's scent creeping into his nostrils and the hard muscles of Jace's arm touching the back of his neck. He'd never been very comfortable with human contact, and it was all he could do not to faint at the thought of his crush touching him.

Magnus spoke before Alec could. "Alec and I were having a conversation, Wayland."

"Have I interrupted?" Jace feigned innocence. "My apologies. By all means continue."

"It was a _private_ conversation," Magnus said sourly.

"Is that so?" Jace's eyes met Magnus's, challenging him. "Then maybe you should discuss it another time."

Magnus took a menacing step forward but a shrill alarm stopped him in his tracks. He glared at Jace before turning and rushing out of the common room. Alec slid out from under Jace's arm and followed him. As he raced down the hall, he could not determine whether the thought of two men fighting over him was flattering or frightening.

* * *

Alec backtracked down the hallway, having confirmed all the classrooms were clear. He stood in the junction that branched out into several hallways and scanned each of them for his captain, Luke Garroway.

Alec reached for his radio. "You on your way back, Cap?"

A deep voice answered, "Just checking another hallway. It's like a goddamned labyrinth in here. You find anyone?"

"No. All clear my way."

"I think the building is secure."

"Ten-four. You copy that, Chief? Our building is secure. We good to come out?"

There was a pause before a different voice answered, "Hold on, Lightwood."

Alec gripped his radio tighter. "What's wrong, Hodge?"

"Head to the library."

"I thought the library was cleared. Everyone got out."

"Apparently not everyone. Nine-one-one dispatch received a call from a girl on the library's second level."

"On my way."

Alec broke into a run, following the university's directory signs to the library. The more corners he rounded, the thicker the smoke became. Without slowing his stride, he slipped on his oxygen mask. As he rounded the final corner, he came to a screeching halt. A wall of fire separated him from the library. There was a split second of hesitation before Alec charged through the flames, not stopping until he reached a clearing on the other side.

Half the ground floor of the library was ablaze, but the second level had not yet been ignited. Alec searched frantically for the staircase, finally locating it at the rear of the library. He took them two at a time, the extra weight of his gear not slowing him down in the slightest. His eyes searched through the haze and locked on a flash of movement. He bolted to the left, thankful that this balcony was not currently the one roofing the flames. He passed row after row of fallen bookshelves before finally stumbling upon a girl sitting on the floor.

Alec reached for her arm to help her up. "Come on! We have to get out of here."

"No! Wait!" the girl shouted frantically. "My friend is trapped! We can't leave without him!"

"Where is he?"

The girl coughed and pointed at the bookshelf beside her. Alec dropped to the floor and through a small opening saw a figure crumpled under the bookshelf amidst piles of books. Alec called out to him, but he was unresponsive. Alec set his axe on the floor.

"What's your name?"

The girl coughed. "Maia."

"Okay, Maia. I'm going to lift the shelf. I need you to crawl under and drag your friend out."

Maia nodded without question, much to Alec's appreciation. He quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed the underside of the shelf. He slowly began to straighten, using his legs to lift the surprisingly heavy weight. He watched Maia's feet disappear as she crawled under the shelf. Alec's arms began to shake and he silently begged the girl to hurry up. Finally, Maia began to edge her way out with her friend in tow. When the two students were in the clear, Alec let the bookshelf drop. He quickly checked the boy for any visible injuries and made sure he was breathing before scooping him up and positioning him over his shoulders. He had to give Maia some credit; though the boy was thin, he was toned enough to have considerable muscle mass.

"Come on, Maia," Alec said, grabbing his axe.

Alec's eyes glanced down over the railing and his stomach dropped. The fire had now completely engulfed the library's entrance, and the flames were now licking at the bottom of the staircase. Alec knew there was no way he could get the students out without burning them alive. Frantic, he searched for a pair of doors.

"There's no emergency exit up here?"

"No." Maia coughed. "It's downstairs."

"Shit."

Alec twisted his body and lay the boy back on the floor. He instructed Maia to stay with him as he jogged to the windows on the other side of the balcony. They were about his height and slightly wider, but he cursed again to find the windows were not able to open. His head spun as he racked his brain for an option. He needed help; Jace was too far away, evacuating another university building, but Magnus could be close. He reached for his radio.

"Magnus. What's your twenty?"

"I'm with the truck on the west side."

"Shit."

Alec knew he couldn't risk moving the students to the balcony on the right, not when the fire was eating away at the balcony's floor. But time was running out; soon the flames would be burning the floor under their feet. Alec snuck a glance over his shoulder and caught bright orange tips slowly creeping up the stairs. If he waited much longer, the kids would be smothered by the smoke and they'd all be reduced to ash.

"Magnus, I need you to run to the east side of the library right now."

"What do I need to bring?"

"No time to grab anything." Alec's voice was steady on the radio. "You better be running."

Alec turned to Maia and the unconscious boy, his axe dripped tightly in his hand. The two students were laying with their cheeks pressed to the floor. They were probably far enough way, but Alec did not want to take any chances.

"Turn his face the other way!" he shouted. "Turn yours away, too, and cover your head."

The girl did as he instructed. Alec positioned himself in front of one of the windows and took aim. He swung out, following through with the axe and the blade cracked against the window. Spidery veins spread throughout the frame. Alec lifted the axe and swung again. This time the window shattered with a satisfying smash. Most of the shards cascaded to the ground outside, and any remaining pieces Alec brushed outside with his boot. Without wasting any time, he hurried over to the students and helped Maia over to the window, dragging the boy behind him. He looked down and let out a sigh of relief to see Magnus, dressed in full uniform, standing below.

Alec reached for his radio. "Magnus, I've got two students here. I'm going to lower them down and you need to catch them."

"_What_?" Magnus cried. "Why didn't you tell me to bring half a dozen guys and a safety net?"

"Magnus, there's no time! The second level could collapse at any second."

"All right." Magnus's voice was suddenly fearless and confident. "Send them down."

Alec motioned for Maia to go first, but she stepped back, shaking her head.

"No. Lower Jordan down first."

Alec grabbed for the boy without argument. He grabbed Jordan's hands firmly and, with Maia's help, slowly lowered him out the window. When he could not stretch any more, Alec hovered Jordan for a moment to allow Magnus to get in position. Magnus gave a thumbs up and Alec let go. Both Maia and Alec held their breath as Jordan fell through the air. Magnus caught him as easily as catching a football. Alec breathed a sigh of relief and reached for his radio.

"That one's unconscious. I'm sending the girl down next."

As Alec reached for Maia's hands, he did not miss the terror lurking in her eyes. She took Alec's hands without question, however. She trusted him more than she trusted her fear. Maia slammed her eyes shut as Alec slowly lowered her out the window. He tried to focus on the not-so-comforting fact that if Magnus missed, at least the girl would only get a few broken bones...hopefully. Alec's throat tightened as he released Maia's hands, but she landed safely in Magnus's arms.

Magnus carefully set Maia on the ground next to Jordan and looked back up at Alec. He grabbed his radio. "You're next, cowboy."

Alec's heart pounded in his chest. He hadn't really thought about getting himself out of the building; he'd been too focused on Maia and Jordan. The thought of jumping down into Magnus's waiting arms was both a thrill and a nightmare. He debated the absurd notion of running back through the flames to get to the emergency exit below, but a loud groan signalled the unsteadiness of the second level.

Alec dropped to his butt and slide forward. At the edge of the window, he flipped onto his below and lowered himself down until he was hanging on by his fingertips. He waited until Magnus's voice shouted at him to let go. As he fell through the air, he did like the others and angled his body so he was parallel with the ground. There was a heart-stopping moment of weightlessness before Alec's back and knees met the unforgiving hardness of Magnus's arms.

Alec closed his eyes and willed his heart to return to its normal beating pattern. When he opened them, he was surprised to still find himself in Magnus's arms, with the other firefighter smiling down at him. Alec reached up and slid his mask off his face, and in this moment of one million things to say, he could only think of one thing.

"I need to go back up there."

Magnus's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"I left my axe up there."

Magnus laughed, and Alec melted inside.


	3. Chapter 3 (Complications)

_**Hello, hello! It has been WAY too long since I posted another chapter. My courses are hectic at the moment, so the majority of my time is spent studying. Another issue I have run across is that I've met my limit of documents. Dunno how I'm going to post more chapters for this story if that means I have to delete other chapters from my other stories. So sad! But I do intend to keep writing. Anyway, this chapter is another slow one. We're slowly inching towards some action and sexiness :) Bear with me! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! (I was too anxious to get this posted to check for errors, so please forgive me if you find any!)**_

* * *

Alec flipped the page of the Men's Health magazine. His eyes skimmed over the black print, though his mind was too preoccupied to absorb any information. He flipped another page and stared at a pictured man with eyes dangerously similar to Jace's. He focused on them, wishing he could be as calm speaking to Jace as he was looking down at the picture. Alec stared death in the face nearly on a daily basis, but he felt like a coward. All he wanted was to be happy; the only thing standing in front of his sunlight was his own shadow.

The chair next to Alec's scraped softly against the floor as someone deposited himself into it.

"Hey, hero."

A small smile touched Alec's lips as he recognized Magnus's voice. "I'm hardly a hero, B."

Magnus clucked his tongue. "So modest."

Alec closed the magazine and placed it back on the table in front of him. He sat leaning forward in the chair, curled in on himself with his hands folded in his lap. Magnus seemed more at ease in his chair, leaning back with one ankle resting on the opposite knee. He clasped his hands behind his head and studied Alec with sparkling eyes.

"You doing okay?"

Alec nodded and fidgeted with his fingers. "Yeah. I'm all right."

"How about the kids?"

"They'll be all right. The boy has a bump on his head, and they're both being treated for smoke inhalation, but nothing too serious. Thank God."

"That boy _so_ owes that girl dinner."

Alec laughed. "It better be a lobster dinner, complete with flowers and diamonds."

"Damn brave girl," Magnus marvelled. "She could have just left him there."

"Those that love you will never leave your side."

Alec's words hung heavily between them before Magnus asked, "Did you hear what caused the fire?"

Alec shook his head.

"Apparently investigators found fragments of homemade explosives. Just small ones. There's evidence that suggests the arsonist used fuel in the library and in a couple classrooms. Luckily it was Saturday and there weren't many people at the university, but unfortunately that means we don't have many witnesses to give us descriptions."

"I heard Maia said in her statement that there was a couple explosions. That must have been what knocked the bookshelves over and trapped Jordan."

"Now there's an arsonist on the loose, and we have no idea where he might attack next."

Alec thought of the hospital and immediately reached for the dog tags hidden under his shirt. He could not bear anything happening to Izzy; she was all he had left.

Magnus straightened in his seat. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Despite the quiet chatter amongst other firefighters and the babbling from the TV across the room, Alec could hear his heart hammering in his chest. He never admitted his fear to anyone, but he felt oddly inclined to confide in Magnus. He swallowed and stared down at the table.

"I'm just-"

"Lightwood!"

Jace Wayland plopped himself in a chair on the other side of Alec and reclined to rest his feet on the table. His white teeth gleamed in a wide smile. Alec forced his lips to curve upward. He felt tension radiating from Magnus like a fire burning at his side.

"I heard you threw some kids out a window."

"Dangled," Alec corrected.

Jace waved his hand. "It makes no difference. You're the heroic knight in charred armor."

Alec blushed when Jace winked at him.

"Wayland." Alec flinched under Magnus's sharp tone, but Jace remained unbothered. "You have a tendency to impose when you're most unwelcome."

"Says you, transfer," Jace shot back.

"I'm surprised no one has beat the hell out of you yet, you arrogant little shit."

Alec curled in on himself tighter, extremely aware that the three of them were now under the scrutiny all everyone else in the common room. Aside from the music on the TV, it had gone eerily quiet. Being part of the main focus made Alec want to crawl underneath the table.

Jace spread his arms wide in a challenging gesture. "Why not be the first, Bane?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Magnus rose from his chair. "I'd get suspended and you'd be free to roam around the station like a cocky dick, unchallenged."

"You know," Jace swung his legs off the table and stood, walking around Alec's chair to stand in front of Magnus, "ever since you got here, you've been acting like you're the chief. You're no more important than any other man here, you conceited prick. I'd love to knock your ego down a few notches, so go ahead. Take a swing."

Alec jumped out of his seat and positioned himself between his two friends. Magnus and Jace were about the same height, and Alec was about a head shorter than both of them. They towered over him, glaring at each other. Alec felt ineffective trying to use his own body as a barricade.

"Jace, Magnus, back off," he said, his voice lacking authority.

Magnus relaxed slightly, but Jace leaned forward and hissed, "You going to let Alec fight your battles for you, Bane?"

Alec went still. He angled his face towards Jace, trying to keep the hurt out of his expression. He searched Jace's face as he calculated his words. Jace caught a flicker of something in Alec's eyes and his features softened with the recognition of his wrongdoing. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak Alec turned and stormed out of the common room. He bolted down the hall and into the locker room. There he opened his locker and searched its contents, pretending there was something to be looking for. After a minute, Alec's eyes fell on the picture taped to the door. Izzy's face, as well as his own, smiled back at him. Slowly Alec's emotions dissipated back into a state of calm.

The door to the locker room opened. Alec closed his eyes, slowly counting to ten in his head. He was not ready to face Jace yet.

"I'm sorry for making a scene," Magnus Bane said.

Alec turned. "I don't like being caught in the middle of you two."

"I wish I could make nice with Jace, but I don't think there's a single good bone in his body."

"He's not all bad," Alec whispered, dropping his gaze.

There was a moment of silence before Magnus said quietly, "You...you _like_ him."

"Lots of the guys like him."

"That's not what I meant. I meant you're in love with him," Magnus stated incredulously.

Alec slowly looked up, expecting to see some form of judgement on Magnus's face. But there was no hint of disgust on the man's face. It was clear Magnus was surprised, but Alec was more taken aback by the hint of disappointment in Magnus's eyes. Alec tried to think of something to say, debating denying the allegation, but Magus had already taken Alec's silence as confirmation.

Magnus sighed and offered a weak smile. He took a step forward and placed his hand on Alec's shoulder. "You deserve so much better."

Alec watched as Magnus turned and walked out of the locker room, staring at the door longer after it had closed.

* * *

There was a soft knock and Izzy entered Alec's room without waiting for an invitation. Alec sat on his bed with his back propped against the headboard, tossing a tennis ball up into the air repeatedly. Feeling his sister's gaze on him, he avoided looking at her by staring down at the neon green ball in his palm.

"Are you going to talk about it or should I just admit you into the psych ward now?"

"Jace and Magnus got into it at work today," Alec conceded.

"Did one of them hit you?"

Alec shook his head, still not looking at his sister.

"So what's bothering you?"

"It's just something Jace said."

"Did he proclaim his love for you?"

Alec did not smile. "He asked Magnus is he was going to let me fight his battles for him."

"Did _you_ hit one of them?" Izzy asked, concerned.

"No one hit anyone. It's just...the way Jace said it. I don't know if he meant Magnus is too spineless to fight his own battles, or if he meant he was surprised Magnus would let a weakling fight his battles for him."

Izzy pulled her hair over her shoulder and said softly, "Either way, he kind of comes off as a jerk."

"I still like him, Iz."

"There's no shame in that."

"But..." Alec finally lifted his gaze. "But what if there's someone else, too?"

"Magnus?" Isabelle guessed.

"That obvious, huh?"

Izzy shrugged. "You dislike Jace calling him a coward, plus your eyes lit up when you said his name."

Alec hunched over, shrinking himself. "What am I supposed to do? I don't know who I want more."

Isabelle reached out and placed her hand over her brother's. "Who do you see yourself with?"

Alec shrugged. "I'm not even sure if Magnus is...like me. I've wanted Jace for a long time, but why do I want Magnus, too?"

Isabelle curled her fingers around Alec's. "You're going to have to find out. You can't focus on the questions. Find the answers. You're stuck standing where you are; take a leap of faith through the flames, firefighter."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "What is with all the fire metaphors?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Too redundant?" Izzy quirked her head to the side. "Want me to take you to a strip club to cheer you up?"

"God, no."

"I could get Simon to do a strip tease for you."

"I would prefer to never see that. Ever."

"You're missing out." Izzy disentangled her hand from Alec's and stood beside the bed. "Just ask one of them out. Only an idiot would say no."

Alec fell forward and implanted his face in the bundle of blankets on the bed after Izzy left. He barely heard his own muffled voice as he mumbled, "But who the fuck am I supposed to ask first?"


	4. Chapter 4 (You Give Love a Bad Name)

_**Hello, readers! I sincerely apologize for making you wait for this chapter. I was going to wait until one of my stories expired so I could add more to this one, but I thought it would be cruel to make you wait 37 more days. I wound up deleting "Last Angel Standing," so if anyone is looking for it, it's gone. Anyway, I wrote an extra long chapter! There's some craziness in it, and it's kind of a long shot, but this is just for fun anyway. :) I hope you enjoy it! More chapters to come soon! Also, I'm on Twitter now ( RandyZam13) if anyone would like to follow me! Cheers and happy reading!**_

* * *

Alec walked out of his room, slipping his jacket onto his shoulders and adjusting the collar as he made his way into the kitchen. Izzy, her back to him, was pouring herself a cup of coffee. When she turned and saw him, her lips stretched into a wide smile.

"Someone looks fancy today."

Alec looked down bashfully and removed a mug from the cupboard for his own dose of morning caffeine. He'd spent hours in the bathroom that morning, and after three attempts he'd finally managed to style his hair in what he hoped was a sexy look. He'd also put on cologne, and even went so far as to borrow some of Izzy's facial moisturizer that promised to make his skin glow whilst preventing oily shine.

"Today is the day," he said as he poured coffee into his mug.

Izzy squealed and bounced up and down excitedly, seeming not to notice the coffee sloshing out of her cup and splashing onto the floor. "Alec! That's great! Who are you asking?"

Alec felt heat creeping into his cheeks as he thought about his answer. "Magnus."

Isabelle sighed and tilted her head like a love-struck teenager. "Look at you. All grown up and going out on your first date."

"I still have to ask him, Iz. He might say no."

"Hell will freeze over before that man says no. I can't wait to meet him."

Alec stared down at the dark liquid in his cup. "Is any of that confidence available for rent?"

Izzy touched her brother's arm and reached up to kiss his cheek. "You've got a pretty face and a matching heart to go with it. You'll do great."

"Did you just call me handsome?" Alec looked down at his sister. "Isn't there a rule in the Sibling Handbook that forbids praise and support?"

Isabelle feigned contemplation. "If you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you. Is that better?"

"Much."

Izzy took a final swig of her coffee and grabbed her bag, calling over her shoulder, "Good luck, booger breath."

* * *

Alec shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the hook in his locker. His hands had been trembling from the moment he'd walked out of the apartment, and they still hadn't stopped. He tried closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, but his nerves were still on fire. He continued mulling over different scenarios in his head, regardless of the fact that he'd most likely draw a blank the moment he set his eyes on Magnus.

The locker room was empty aside from himself. Alec debated waiting until the end of his shift to ask Magnus Bane on a date, but he wondered if he could rely on himself to keep a straight face and act normally without arousing any suspicions. In the end, he adamantly decided to ask Magnus the moment he set foot in the locker room. Alec forbade himself from thinking how awkward the rest of his shift would be if Magnus declined his offer.

The locker room door swung open and Alec spun around, heart hammering against his ribcage. He let out a breath when he realized it was only Jace and turned back around to close his locker.

"Alec." Jace leaned his shoulder against the locker beside Alec's. "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Now actually isn't-"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday," Jace interrupted. "I shouldn't have antagonized Magnus like that."

"No. You shouldn't have."

"And I'm sorry for getting you stuck in the middle of it all."

"When you asked Magnus if he was going to let me fight his battles for him, were you insinuating that he was weak or I was?"

"Magnus," Jace answered immediately.

Alec finally turned to face him. "That still makes you sound like a jerk, you know."

The moment Jace's eyes fell on Alec's face, Jace's golden eyes widened. He gave Alec a slow once over, pushing off the locker to stand up straight. Alec looked down at the floor, embarrassed by Jace's staring. He wondered if his hair looked ridiculous, or if there was something stuck in his teeth, or if his fly was open.

"Damn, Lightwood," Jace breathed. "You're looking sharp today."

Alec looked up, surprised. "T-thank you."

"Special occasion?"

Alec hesitated before shrugging, not trusting his voice.

Jace nodded. His eyes skimmed over Alec's body once again before he took a step closer to Alec. Jace smiled, catching his lip between his teeth seductively. Alec's pulse jumped in his throat as Jace's scent filled his nostrils.

"You know," Jace's voice was low and husky, "I've been waiting a long time for you to ask me out. I just don't think I can wait any longer."

Alec's eyes remained transfixed on Jace's lips and the movement of his strong jaw when he spoke. He swallowed hard, praying Jace couldn't hear the pounding of his heart.

"Alec Lightwood," Jace whispered, "will you go out with me?"

Alec lifted his blue eyes to meet Jace's gold ones. "God, yes."

Isabelle was watching TV when Alec got home, but she eagerly twisted onto her knees and peered at him over the back of couch. Alec could feel her excitement like an electrical buzz from across the room. He pulled out his headphones and twirled them elatedly as he strode across the floor.

"How'd it go?" The words left Izzy's mouth in a rush.

"He asked me out!"

Isabelle's grin broadened. "Magnus?"

"Jace!"

Isabelle stared at her brother for a moment, her happiness wavering before she switched gears to a supportive smile. "Jace asked you out?"

"I wasn't even expecting it," Alec went on, oblivious to Izzy's subtle change in demeanour. "He just walked into the locker room, apologized for the fight yesterday, and asked me if I'd go out with him."

"That's great, Alec. When's the date?"

"After shift tomorrow."

Izzy nodded and sat back on her heels, chewing her lip. "So what about Magnus?"

"What about him?"

"You're just going to forget all about him?"

Alec blinked. "I'll see him when we work the same shift..."

"That's not what I meant."

"Isabelle, this is Jace we're talking about. The same Jace that I've had a crush on for years! This is a big deal for me."

"I'm happy for you, Alec. Really. It's just..." Isabelle sighed. "This morning you chose Magnus over Jace. Doesn't that mean something to you?"

Alec looked into his sister's eyes, trying desperately to keep his emotions in check. Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Alec stood on the sidewalk in front of the school, watching remaining puffs of gray smoke rise from the far back corner of the building. He could hear the babbling of curious passersby across the street behind him, followed quickly by the loud shouting of his fellow firefighters Jonathan Morgenstern and Sebastian Verlac as they asked the onlookers to clear out of the immediate vicinity.

"You got a bad feeling about this, too?"

Alec jumped to find Jace had materialized at his side. He took a breath and answered, "What bad feeling?"

"First the university, now an elementary school. Think they're connected?"

"Another arson on a Saturday. They could be connected. No one said they saw anyone fleeing the scene. You think our guy is still in there?"

"I guess we'll find out." Jace reached up to readjust his helmet. "We're going in first to make sure the fires are out before the cops go in."

"Wayland! Lightwood!"

At the sound of their chief's voice, the two hurried over to his location at the rear of the fire truck.

"I'm sending you in first," Hodge said. "Take Bane with you. Check every room and make sure you stay within earshot of each other. Our arsonist might be hiding inside."

Alec looked over at Magnus, who was grabbing an axe from the truck. He caught Alec's eye and gave an unconvincing half smile before turning his gaze away. Alec knew Jace hadn't told anyone about their date, but Magnus had been avoiding him ever since he'd learned that Alec liked Jace. Even though Alec knew it was Magnus's own choice to be evasive, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"You got it, Hodge." Jace gestured for Alec to follow him. "Come on."

Alec followed Jace into the school with Magnus close behind. The three of them did a thorough search of the front office before crossing the foyer to walk down a long hallway. Alec looked at the billboards covered with children's crafts and handwritten projects. A little boy's depiction of himself in red fire gear brought Alec to a halt. He smiled at the self-portrait, remembering the same dream as being his own when he was young.

"Alec!" Jace called. "Let's move."

Alec was quick enough to hear Magnus's huff of laughter when he caught up to them.

"You got something to say, Bane?" Jace questioned.

"Not at all, _lieutenant_," Magnus scoffed.

"You're a terrible bullshitter, Bane. If you've got something to say, say it."

"Guys," Alec said by way of reprimand.

"We've been in here all of five minutes and you're acting like you're the fucking fire chief," Magnus growled.

"Some people were born to lead," Jace retorted.

"There's a difference between being a leader and being a bossy little prick."

The hallway branched out in two directions and Jace immediately turned to the left instead of continuing on straight ahead. Alec pushed past Jace and Magnus as they went to turn into an open doorway on the left.

"I can't listen to your bickering. I'll meet you at the end of the hall."

Magnus hesitated, watching Alec walk away, before following Jace into the gymnasium. The two of them climbed up onto the stage and checked behind several props and pieces of equipment before jumping down and heading towards the doors at the other end of the gym.

"You better be damn good to Alec," Magnus warned quietly.

Jace snorted. "Or what?"

"I'll kill you."

Jace grinned smugly. "I'll take care of him better than you'll ever be able to."

Magnus's hand suddenly smacked against Jace's chest. Jace let out a curse and whirled on Magnus, curling his fingers into a fist. But Magnus was not looking at him; he was staring towards the corner of the gym. Jace turned and followed his gaze, and his eyes fell on a figure huddled in the corner.

"What the fuck?" Jace said under his breath.

"Excuse me," Magnus called.

With jerky movements, the figure straightened and turned to face the two firefighters. It was man, thin and pale, with wide eyes, short hair sticking up on end, and a few days' worth of stubble on his face. He appeared older than both Magnus and Jace, and his body trembled as he stood rooted in place.

"Excuse me, sir," Magnus called again. "There's a fire in the building. We need you to evacuate."

The man began mumbling to himself, rubbing his arms and running his fingers through his hair.

Jace took a step forward. "Sir?"

"You're not supposed to be here," the man said shakily.

"We're the fire department, sir," Magnus argued. "It's our job to be here."

"You're trying to stop me. I can't let you. They told me to do it!" the man shrieked.

Jace and Magnus shared a look. If this man was their arsonist, he was clearly unstable and there was no telling how he was going to react to being detained.

"Who told you to do it?" Magnus asked.

"Them!" The man pointed at the ceiling.

Magnus and Jace both looked up. The roof was plain and white, but it gave the two of them the answer that they needed.

"Sir, are you on any medication?" Jace questioned, taking another step closer.

The man suddenly went very still. His eyes grew cold as he looked at Jace. "You're one of _them_," he hissed.

"Sir, I'm with the fire department."

"You've been indoctrinated. That's what they're saying."

"Who's saying that?" Magnus asked.

The man pointed to the roof again. "The angels."

"Sir, I haven't been indoctrinated. We're here to help you. If you'll please just come with us-"

"You need to be destroyed."

Magnus swallowed. "Sir?"

"The schools are turning children into demons. Downworlders! Lilith's Children! The schools must be destroyed to protect the children. They must become Children of the Nephilim! The schools must be destroyed." The man pointed at Jace and Alec. "Along with the Circle."

"I'm here to help you." Jace moved forward again. "I need you to come with me."

Quicker than the blink of an eye, the man reached behind him and swung his arm out in front of him. He now pointed a gun straight at Jace. Jace froze mid-step, holding his hands up in surrender. Magnus tightened his grip around his axe, but the man seemed to notice the slight movement and aimed the gun at him.

"Drop it," he commanded.

Magnus hesitated momentarily before letting the heavy weapon fall to the floor. The thud echoed loudly throughout the gymnasium. Jace backed up until he was beside Magnus. The two of them stared the man down with their hands raised. They watched as he began pacing, mumbling to himself about destruction, demons, and someone named Raziel. While the man's attention was diverted, Jace reached up to grab his radio.

The man whirled on him, eyes blazing. "Don't!"

"Sir, please just put the gun down and let us walk away. We'll go back the way we came, and you'll be free to go," Magnus said.

The man clutched at his hair with his free hand. "I _can't_. You're supposed to die."

The man's pacing had now placed him between Magnus and Jace and the far gym doors. Magnus calculated the risk of making a break for the exit. They were close and it was two-against-one, but the man could open fire at any moment. Magnus just prayed Alec would not come bursting into the gym looking for them.

The moment the thought popped into Magnus's head, he saw a figure peer into the gym by the doors. His eyes widened as Alec raised a finger to his lips, signalling for him to be quiet. Magnus looked at Jace, who was also staring wide-eyed at Alec. Very slowly, making no noise at all despite his gear, Alec began to creep into the gym.

Magnus spoke to divert the man's attention. "Is Raziel an angel?"

The man pointed the gun at Magnus and narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

"Angels are known to be merciful. Surely he would let us go."

The man shook his head furiously. "Raziel told me to kill you."

"Are you an angel, too?" Jace asked.

The man ground his teeth together and scratched at his ear as he turned the gun on Jace. "I am a Mortal Instrument, an instrument of the angels. I do as they command."

Alec was almost on the gunman. Magnus racked his brain to keep the man talking.

"What else did the angels tell you to destroy? Schools, the Circle. What else?"

"You will die before I tell you!" the man screamed.

Alec leapt just as the man aimed at Magnus. He grabbed the gunman from behind and managed to pin his upper arms to his sides. The man's body twisted, but he pulled the trigger even after his aim was disrupted. An ear-splitting bang reverberated off the walls, followed by Jace's sharp cry.

Magnus saw Jace fall to the floor out of the corner of his eye, but he rushed forward to help Alec fight off the gunman. Together, the two of them wrestled the man to the floor and ripped the gun from his hand. Alec kicked the weapon across the gym floor and watched as Magnus pinned the man down, twisting his arms behind his back.

"I've got him," Magnus assured. "Go help Jace."

Alec rushed over to the fallen firefighter and threw off his helmet. There was a small pool of blood forming on the floor already, but Alec saw no wound in Jace's chest or head. Jace was staring up the roof, dazed.

"I'm okay," Jace insisted, a bit breathlessly.

Alec finally located a small rip in the sleeve of Jace's gear. He carefully lifted Jace's arm and inspected his bicep. He let out a relieved breath and offered a shaky laugh.

"It's just a graze."

"I told you."

"You just got shot." Alec helped Jace sit up. "That is pretty badass."

"Yeah, well, it hurts like a motherfucker," Jace groaned.

There was an outburst of shouting in the halls before a squad of police officers stormed the gymnasium. They handcuffed the arsonist-turned-gunman before taking him into custody. One of the officers shook hands with Magnus before hurrying after his squad and their shrieking prisoner.

Alec helped Jace to his feet and slung Jace's uninjured arm around his shoulders for support.

"Just slap a Band-Aid on me and let me get back to work," Jace grumbled.

"You're going to the hospital. Don't even try to wriggle your way out of it. I'm putting you in the ambulance myself."

Alec turned to ask Magnus for some help, but there were now only two people remaining in the gym.

* * *

Alec checked the address scrawled on the piece of paper one last time. He was now standing in front of Jace Wayland's door. Their date wasn't scheduled until later that night, but he'd wanted to check in on Jace to make sure he was still feeling up to going out. Jace had been whisked away to the hospital, stitched up, then sent home for the remainder of the day. Magnus had been the one to radio in for an ambulance, and Alec had sought him out later that day to thank him. A sincere smile had been Magnus's only response.

Alec hesitated before knocking. He wondered if showing up unexpectedly would make him seem desperate or obsessed. Then he wondered if Jace would be resting, in which case he'd hate to wake him up.

Alec's thoughts suddenly quieted and he heard music blaring inside Jace's apartment. Surely no one could be resting at that volume of music. With a shrug, Alec reached up and knocked. There was no response and the music continued. Alec knocked again, listening hard for an answer. When none came, he reached out and tried the doorknob. It turned without restriction and the door opened slightly, releasing a flood of deafening music. Alec pushed inside and closed the door behind him.

"Jace?" His voice barely carried over the music.

He waited at the entrance for a moment before deciding to go on inside. There was a small kitchen and dining room directly off the entryway, both of which were immaculate, as if they'd been cleaned just recently. Alec smiled to himself, wondering if Jace had gone through the effort to clean for him with the intention of inviting him over after dinner.

A laugh rose over the roar of the music, drawing Alec's attention around the corner. He stepped into the living room and went stiff. His heart dropped in his chest at the same moment that his stomach flipped.

Alec could only see the blonde halo of Jace's hair, but he clearly saw the redheaded woman sitting in his lap, her upper body clad only in a light pink bra. She was giggling fiercely as Jace's hands roamed over her body, but she looked up for a brief moment and saw Alec standing there. She blanched and sat up straight, fumbling blindly on the couch for her shirt, which was actually heaped on the floor.

Jace noticed her reaction and twisted his neck to look behind him. He paled slightly to find Alec standing there. Alec blinked furiously to prevent the water in his eyes from spilling over. Normally, he'd be blushing to have walked in on such an scene, but Alec felt only an iciness inside of him. This cold hollowness could not bring the slightest bit of heat to his cheeks.

The woman slid off of Jace's lap and bent down to pick up her shirt. Alec recognized the same color of scrubs that Izzy wore at the hospital. He suddenly recalled something his sister had told him.

The music cut off abruptly as Jace pushed a button on a remote. He stood beside the woman, though she was now wearing her scrubs and he was only clad in a pair of jeans. Alec noticed the white bandage wrapped around Jace's arm and he wanted nothing more than to dig his finger into the wound and twist it until Jace felt the same pain he was feeling.

"Alec..." Jace began.

Alec looked at the woman, ignoring Jace. "You must be Clary."

The woman blinked, clearly surprised Alec knew who she was.

"Alec-"

"I didn't mean to interrupt, Jace," Alec cut in. "I just came by to see how you were doing. And also to tell you that I have to cancel our plans tonight."

"Don't-"

"Something better same up."

Alec ignored Jace calling after him. He hurried out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him. As he jogged down the flights of stairs, he crumpled the piece of paper still in his hand. He let it fall to the floor and crushed it under his foot before he walked out of the building.


	5. Chapter 5 (Pain and Desire)

_**Whew! I stayed up late to get this chapter finished for y'all! It's a MASSIVE one, and I apologize for the length, but I didn't want to stop writing. All right. So a bit of honesty: I've never written anything risque or sexy before, so this was kind of new for me. I was super nervous about writing the end of this chapter (readers, there's some mature content at the end. It's not that bad, but you've been warned), so please bear with me. Anyway, cheers and happy reading! Reviews would be very much appreciated for this chapter!**_

* * *

Alec's mind wandered as he stared down at the cuts on his hand. He curled and flexed his fingers to watch the slow oozing of blood seeping from the wounds. His eyes flicked upwards to catch his spider-webbed reflection staring back at him. He'd shattered the mirror with his fist in a rage when he'd gotten home. Isabelle, helplessly locked outside his bedroom, had threatened to kick the door down, but Alec had managed to convince her to give him some time alone. He'd hoped the pain in his hand would erase the pain in his heart, but he only felt numbness in his hand and an ache in his bleeding heart.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Alec?"

Alec glanced down at his bedside alarm clock and was surprised to see it was already nearly 9 pm. His date was supposed to have started an hour ago. Alec knew if he switched his phone back on, he'd see countless text messages and missed calls from Jace, but he opted for his sister's company instead. He got up from the bed and crossed the floor to unlock the door and let Izzy in.

She was standing in the doorway, a box of pizza in one hand and two beers in the other. She gave a hesitant smile before glancing down and catching sight of Alec's hand. She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it. She set the pizza and beer on the floor and hurried down the hall, returning from the bathroom with clean towels, gauze, and antiseptic. Alec turned and followed her as she strode past him and motioned for him to sit on the edge of the bed. He complied and followed her instruction to place his hand on the clean towel in her lap.

To Alec's appreciation, Isabelle did not say much as she cleaned the cuts on his hand with antiseptic, not even when she caught sight of the shattered mirror. Alec, himself, found there was nothing to say. He felt embarrassed, ashamed, betrayed, and angry all at once.

"You can't do that again, Alec," Izzy suddenly said.

"Punch the mirror?" Alec's voice was weak. "What can I say? It antagonized me. The guy on the other side was mimicking me."

"No, I mean you can't shut me out like that. It scares me." Isabelle caught her brother's eye. "After all, _he_ used to do that."

Alec did not need clarification as to whom his sister was referring to. "I'm not Robert, Isabelle. I would never walk out on you."

Izzy began expertly wrapping the gaze around Alec's hand. "I know you wouldn't. It's just that the isolation reminds me of him, and it scares me."

Alec wished he could tell her it would never happen again, but he refused to make a promise he could not guarantee he could keep. All aspects of his life were unpredictable, and in times of hardship he preferred to be alone to cope. Alec hated that he and Robert Lightwood had that in common.

Isabelle made a knot in the gauze and carried away the soiled supplies. After washing her hands, she returned to the bedroom with the pizza and beer. The two siblings sat on the bed with their backs against the headboard as they ate and drank. Alec waited for the inevitable with each bite.

Finally, Izzy looked down at her lap and asked cautiously, "Didn't you have a date tonight?"

Alec took a swig of beer. "Jace Wayland has an odd way of preparing for dates."

"Oh?"

"Said preparation comes with red hair and a little pink bra."

Izzy scrunched up her nose. "You caught Jace wearing a red wig and a pink bra?"

Alec felt a smile being coaxed out of him. "I'd almost prefer that to the truth."

Isabelle was silent for a moment before her eyes widened in realization. "Jace was with a woman?"

"I went to his place to check up on him and found him sitting on the couch with a nearly naked woman on his lap."

"What do you mean 'check up on him?'"

"We had an incident on a call today. Some psycho got a hold of a gun and got off a shot before I could get it away from him. Jace's arm just happened to be in the line of fire. He got sent to hospital and then got sent home, so I went to check on him to see if he was still up to going out."

"Son of a bitch." Izzy raked her fingers through her hair. "It was Clary, wasn't it?"

"I think so."

"Fuck! Clary told me she'd scored some hot guy's number in emergency today, but I had no idea it was Jace. Alec, if I had known-"

"You would have told me. It's all right, Iz. This wasn't your fault."

Isabelle patted Alec's wrist above the bandaging. "I'm sorry anyway. You deserve so much better."

Alec lifted his arm and draped it over Izzy's shoulders as she curled into his side and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. He appreciated her attempt to comfort him, but he couldn't help but wonder whose arms he'd be wrapped in had the day played out differently.

* * *

Alec hurried down the hall with his head up for a change. The last thing he wanted was Jace sneaking up on him and bombarding him with apologizes and excuses. So far the blonde was nowhere to be seen, but Alec knew he was also working today. Thankfully, so was Magnus.

The garage was alive with commotion as Alec entered. He spotted Jonathan, Sebastian, and Magnus taking inventory of one of the trucks nearby. His eyes did a quick scan of the garage, and, seeing no sign of Jace, he wandered over to join the others at the truck.

Jonathan and Sebastian both made nods of acknowledgement, but quickly returned to their usual bickering. Alec smiled at their arguing and wondered how two close friends could squabble so much. Magnus glanced up from his clipboard briefly, but did a double take when he noticed Alec's condition. Magnus's eyes did not miss the black splotches under Alec's eyes or the drooping of Alec's shoulders.

Magnus turned his back to Jonathan and Sebastian. "Alec, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Alec lied. "I just didn't sleep worth a shit last night."

Magnus narrowed his eyes but did not pry. "Whatever you say."

Alec was just about to ask what he could help with when he noticed Magnus's eyes staring over his shoulder. There was the sound of a door closing followed by approaching footsteps. Alec knew who it was without turning around. He felt a surge of rising anger and clenched his jaw. There was no way he could sneak away unseen.

"Alec." Jace's voice drifted over Alec's shoulder. "Can I speak with you?"

Alec did not turn around. "No."

Magnus looked down at Alec with surprise, but when he noticed Alec's rigid posture he glared at Jace and lowered this clipboard.

"_Please_ can I talk to you?" Jace paused. "In private?"

"No," Alec said firmly.

"Alec-"

"Jace," Magnus cut in, "you need to walk away."

"Alec, please let me explain-"

Alec whirled around. "Shut the hell up, Jace. The only reason you want to explain anything is so you can make yourself feel better. You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself."

Alec was aware that the garage had gone silent, but for once he didn't care that everyone's attention was on him. The scabbed cuts on his hand stretched and burned as he curled his fingers into fists.

Jace lifted his chin. "That's not true."

Alec let out a hollow laugh. "Fuck, Jace. You really are a self-absorbed prick, aren't you?"

"I care about you, Alec."

"Don't, Jace," Alec warned.

"I have for a very long time."

"Shut your mouth."

"I'm in love-"

Alec's fist connected with Jace's jaw, cutting off the blonde's words and knocking him to the ground. Alec glared down at him, ignoring the white hot agony in his hand. Jace slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and stared up at Alec, dumbfounded. Alec slowly became aware of Jonathan and Sebastian's hands lightly grasping his arms as a few firefighters rushed over to Jace to help him up.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

All eyes except Alec's found Luke Garroway's as the captain stormed into the garage. Luke positioned himself between Alec and Jace and stared daggers at both of them.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?"

"He's someone else's problem now," Alec said before shrugging off Jonathan and Sebastian's hands and stomping out of the garage.

* * *

The locker room door opened and Magnus poked his head in. Alec gave a small smile from his spot on the floor and returned to picking at an invisible spot on the knee of his pants. Magnus sauntered into the room and slid down the lockers to sit at Alec's side.

"Has the chief ordered my suspension?" Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head, much to Alec's relief. "You're free to go on working."

"Wayland and his buddies didn't rat me out?"

"I told Luke you only threatened to punch Wayland and he flinched and fell on his ass. No one had the balls to say any different. I think you shocked the shit out of everyone."

Alec smiled. "Thanks, Magnus."

"What'd he do to piss you off, anyway?"

"He's not the guy I thought he was."

The dark-haired firefighter punched his knuckles against his palm. "Want me to kick his ass after work?"

"I think he's had enough for one day."

"How about I pencil him in for tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't want to get your hands dirty."

Magnus was quiet for a minute. "How about a drink?"

Alec turned to look at him. "Huh?"

"Let's go for a drink tonight."

Alec felt his heart start to race. He looked down at his knees to try and hide the flush in his cheeks.

"Come on!" Magnus encouraged. "I've got to buy the guy who punched Jace Wayland in the face a drink."

Alec's initial instinct was to refuse, but when he thought about spending another night moping around the apartment and watching horror movies with Izzy he changed his mind.

"I'd love to," he said, not missing the way Magnus's eyes lit up at his response.

* * *

Alec glanced around the bar again, hiding his shaking hands under the table. Magnus had left to buy another round of beers, leaving Alec to wrestle with his own thoughts. His nerves were going berserk. He'd only been slightly anxious when they left the station, but after spending a few hours at the bar Alec had found himself becoming more and more drawn into Magnus. Everything about him made Alec's heart race: his laugh, his smile, his eyes, his politeness, his jokes, the curve of his collar bone peeking out from Magnus's partially unbuttoned shirt from time to time. Alec couldn't decide between bolting or kissing Magnus on the mouth.

"Drink up, Rocky!" Magnus said, plunking another glass down in front of Alec and sliding into his seat.

Alec grabbed the cold glass. "I'm hardly Rocky."

"The Hulk?"

"I forgot my purple shorts."

"That's a shame."

Alec fingered the rim of his glass as Magnus took a drink of his own. "I couldn't help but notice you weren't holding me back from wailing on Jace again."

Magnus set his glass down, his face serious. "I wanted you to hit him again."

"He did deserve it," Alec agreed. "He's an asshole."

"I wanted to hit him."

"I don't blame you. For all the shit he's put you through..."

"No. I wanted to hit him because he hurt _you_."

Alec froze and slowly lifted his eyes from his drink. Magnus was staring at him from across the table with a fierceness in his eyes. Alec's eyes quickly flitted away and caught three guys at a nearby table staring at them, but he turned his attention back to Magnus.

"I don't understand..."

Magnus took a deep breath and looked Alec straight in the eye. "You deserve better, Alec."

A lump formed in Alec's throat, but before he could form a coherent thought, he felt something touch his knee. With a jolt he realised it was Magnus's hand. There was no trace of seduction in Magnus's expression, but his touch seemed more intimate than just a friendly touch. Alec parted his lips to respond, but his eyes were drawn to the group that had caught his attention before. The three men were regarding him and Magnus with scorn. The men whispered to each other, and Alec caught the movement of one man's eyes flitting from Alec's face down to Alec's chest, where the insignia of the fire station was sewn onto his jacket. Magnus had taken his jacket off, but Alec had left his on.

Suddenly nervous, Alec said, "I think I need to go home."

Magnus looked slightly taken aback, but he did not argue. He simply agreed and stood up, sliding his jacket up onto his shoulders and zipping it up. Alec's eyes never left the other table as he waited for Magnus to pay. Only did his unease subside when they turned to leave.

The night air was a bit crisp and Alec could see his breath when they stepped outside. Magnus had offered to get a cab to drive them home, but Alec refused. The apartments weren't too far, and he wanted to walk with Magnus as an apology for his abruptness in the bar. The two were quiet as they walked, Magnus occasionally kicking at invisible rocks with his feet. The streets were oddly vacant, but Magnus and Alec walked slowly, as if they were clustered with people and traffic.

They hadn't gotten very far when Alec felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He glanced over his shoulder and cursed to see three figures following after them. Magnus looked down at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The group behind them answered before Alec could.

"Hey, faggots!"

Magnus came to an immediate halt. Alec had taken a few steps before he realized Magnus had stopped. The two of them turned to face the approaching group. Alec recognized them as the same men from in the bar. Alec noticed the three were swaying slightly. He knew he'd be able to outrun them, but he didn't want to leave Magnus behind.

"What did you say to me?" Magnus growled.

"I called you a faggot, faggot."

The man who was speaking was the shortest of the three, with an angular face and short hair. His two buddies were Magnus's height, but all three of them were brawny. Magnus and Alec were only outnumbered by one, but Alec felt more disadvantaged than that.

"What is your problem?" Magnus spat.

The man nodded to the insignia on Magnus's chest. "We don't need queers fighting fires."

Magnus snorted. "Remember that when I'm hauling your ass out of a burning building."

"I'd rather be burned alive than let you touch me, faggot."

Magnus threw his hands into the man's chest. Already unbalanced, the man fell onto his backside. Magnus stepped forward with a fisted hand but Alec lurched forward and grabbed his arm.

"Magnus, don't," he pleaded quietly.

Magnus glared down at the man but stepped back at Alec's words. Relieved, Alec extended his hand down to the man. The man stared at Alec's hand, dazed, but he hesitantly took it. But the man did not let Alec help him up. Instead he swung out with his free hand. The blow was not as strong with the left hand, but it was forceful enough that, when it caught Alec's cheek, it knocked him down onto his side.

"Alec!" Magnus shouted.

Alec was vaguely aware of the two other men stepping over him and his attacker to fight off Magnus, who was desperately trying to get to him. Alec covered his face with his hands as his attacker threw punch after punch. The assault ceased momentarily while the man got to his feet. Alec didn't have time to protect himself from the kick that came to his ribs. The breath left his lungs in a rush and he curled in on himself. He took another kick to his shin before he managed to roll away. Alec quickly pushed himself to his feet just as the man crashed into him again. They fell to the ground in a scuffle. Alec landed a punch on the side of the man's head. Infuriated, the man punched harder and faster. Alec warded off most of the blows, but he took another hit to his jaw and one to his cheek.

"Hey!"

The sharp shout brought the brawl to a complete halt. There was the sound of running footsteps, and the man got up from his position over Alec. Alec remained on the ground as two men ran past him. There was a moment of quiet before another figure leaned down over Alec. It took a moment before he recognized Sebastian.

"Alec. You okay, man?" Sebastian asked.

Alec nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Sebastian grabbed Alec's arm and helped him up. After regaining his balance, Alec looked around. He noticed one of the three men lying on the ground, out cold, but the other two had fled. Jonathan was trying to inspect Magnus's face, but Magnus was trying to push him away, his eyes focussed on Alec.

"What the hell happened?" Sebastian questioned.

"Those guys jumped us," Alec said, gasping as he touched the tender spot on his ribs.

"Alec!" Magnus called. "Are you all right?"

Alec gave him a thumbs up. "I'm good."

"You lucky bastards," Jonathan said. "If Seb and I hadn't been across the street..."

"I don't know," Sebastian commented. "Magnus almost had two guys down on their asses."

"What were you doing across the street?" Alec asked.

"We were headed to one of the bars." Sebastian pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "We were up a ways when we heard the commotion, but we recognized you as we got closer."

"Thank you."

"You want us to call the cops?" Jonathan queried.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other before both answering with a "no." Both parties had sustained injuries, and Alec didn't want to do any more damage by involving the police. The last thing he needed was a group of spiteful thugs hunting him down.

"Should we get an ambulance for that guy?" Sebastian pointed at the unconscious man.

Jonathan checked him over quickly. "He's breathing. Normally I'd say leave the bastard here and let him deal with the consequences, but if he's got some sort of head injury...well, we don't need a murder investigation on our hands. You guys take off. We'll wait here for the ambulance and tell them we found him like this."

"Thanks, again," Alec said.

Sebastian grinned. "Anytime, Rocky."

Alec rolled his eyes at the same time Magnus smirked.

* * *

Alec pulled the bag of frozen peas off his cheek and pressed it against his ribcage. He was glad that Izzy had spent the night at Simon's. If she'd been home when he and Magnus had walked through the door, she would have had a fit. Alec had done the best he could to tend to their injuries. Magnus, incredibly, had only sustained a couple bruises and a split lip. Alec's cheek had swollen slightly and there was a bruise on his jaw, but his ribs ached most of all.

Magnus looked away from the TV with a crooked smile. "I think I owe you a drink for taking you out for a drink."

Alec offered a smile back. "It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Really?" Magnus looked pointedly at the bag of frozen peas.

Alec pulled the bag from his body and tossed it onto the coffee table in front of them. "It's not that bad."

"I'd feel better if you weren't lying to me."

"I feel fine," Alec lied. "No pain at all. The ice worked wonders."

Magnus's expression suddenly changed, and Alec's heart skipped a beat. He swallowed hard when Magnus quirked an eyebrow and leaned in towards him.

"Is that so?"

Alec didn't know what happened. One minute they were watching TV, and the next Magnus was leaning over him, their faces inches apart. Magnus stared down into Alec's eyes, searching for any trace of fear or reluctance. Alec's hand trembled at his sides, but his heart soared when Magnus's lips finally pressed down against his.

The kiss seemed to last forever, and Alec found himself praying it would never end. Magnus's lips were soft and gentle. There was the smallest hint of stubble on Magnus's face and it scratched against Alec's clean-shaven skin, but Alec welcomed the burn. It, alongside the fluttering of his heart, erased the damage that had occurred that night.

When Magnus pulled away, Alec had to fight not to whimper in protest. Magnus was staring down into his eyes again, silently asking for permission. Not trusting his voice to remain steady, Alec gave the slightest nod. Magnus smiled and dropped his mouth over Alec's again. Alec felt Magnus's hand gently trail over his chest as Magnus coaxed Alec's mouth open with his tongue. Alec groaned at the taste of Magnus, but Magnus mistook the groan of pleasure as one for pain and instantly pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped. "Did I hurt you?"

Alec shook his head and timidly reached up to cup Magnus's face. He gently pulled his face down until their lips connected again. Magnus laughed against Alec's mouth and pushed his tongue against Alec's. When Magnus playfully caught Alec's lip between his teeth, Alec's insides ignited. Alec's hypersensitive skin burned where Magnus was sliding his hand under his shirt.

Suddenly Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him until Alec was laying awkwardly on top of him. Alec went still, unsure of what to do. He kissed Magnus again and rested a shaky hand on Magnus's hip.

Magnus laughed softly and pulled away from Alec's lips. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm not really sure what I'm doing," Alec admitted, blushing harder.

"That's okay. I do."

Magnus's mouth smacked hard against Alec's. Alec groaned against his lips. He was too lost in the kiss to notice Magnus lifting him off the couch and carrying him across the living room. Alec gasped when Magnus pushed him up against the wall. Magnus's mouth was now on Alec's neck, and their hips were grinding against each other. Slowly Magnus began to plant a trail of kisses down Alec's neck and onto his collar bone. Alec panted heavily, closing his eyes and surrendering to the desire.

Alec hadn't noticed Magnus unbuttoning his shirt until he was pushing the material off Alec's shoulders and down his arms. He suddenly felt very exposed and self-conscious. He tensed up and dropped his gaze to the floor. One of Magnus's hands snaked around to the small of Alec's back while the other lifted Alec's chin until their gazes locked.

"You're perfect," Magnus whispered.

Alec closed his eyes as Magnus placed another sweet kiss on his lips. As their lips and tongues began moving again, the burning ache began to build up. The hand at Alec's back was pulling him closer to Magnus, their hips moving in sync. Feeling bold, Alec moved his mouth from Magnus's and buried his head in the curve between Magnus's neck and shoulder. He gently placed a kiss on the skin there before biting down gently.

Magnus growled and tilted his head to give Alec better access. Now more confident, Alec began moving his mouth across Magnus's collarbone as he raced to unbutton Magnus's shirt. The material finally came loose and Magnus shrugged it to the floor. Magnus cupped Alec's head and captured his mouth as he pressed their bare skin together. Alec sucked in a breath when Magnus ran his hand over his pectoral. Magnus's hand found the small of Alec's back again, but his other moved around Alec's hip slowly. It finally came to rest to cup the front of Alec's jeans.

Alec jumped, both from pleasure and from surprise. Magnus kept his hands where they were, but he pulled back to he could speak.

"We don't have to do this," he said. "We can stop if you want."

Alec closed his eyes, too embarrassed to meet Magnus's gaze. "I don't want to stop. But I've never- I haven't-"

"It's okay." Magnus kissed him softly. "Just tell me to stop if you need to."

Magnus focused his mouth on Alec's shoulders and neck so Alec was free to speak. Alec panted at the overwhelming sensations. He was aware of Magnus's hand still at the front of his jeans, but it was stationary. Only when Alec began to melt into Magnus's kissing did Magnus slowly begin to move his hand. Though it was only on the outside, Alec was nearly ready to fall apart. He groaned and clutched at Magnus, relying on him to keep him on his feet.

Very slowly, Magnus moved his hand upwards and slipped it down between Alec's skin and clothes. Alec gasped when he felt Magnus's hand on him. He moaned and moved his hips in sync with Magnus's hand. Not once did Magnus's lips leave Alec's skin, and not once did Alec ask for him to stop.


	6. Chapter 6 (Priorities and Options)

_**Hello, followers! Got another long chapter for you! :) There's some more sweetness and steam. I hope the steamy parts are sitting well with everyone. Like I said, I'm new to writing that and I'm quite insecure with taking it father. I don't trust my writing abilities enough yet to go more into depth. Maybe that'll get better in later chapters. :) Anyway, I'd like to take moment and thank all the people that have left reviews! They mean so much to me, and they always amp me up to write more! Thank you so much! I'd really love to hear more of what y'all think! Please review some more! Cheers! Happy reading!**_

* * *

Alec awoke with a jolt. He sat upright in his bed, breathing hard. A thin sheen of sweat covered his entire body, and his legs were entangled in the bed sheets. He automatically looked over and found the space next to him empty. The bedroom door was closed, but Alec could see a faint glow filtering in the crack between the door and the floor. He strained his ears for any noise but heard nothing.

Pulse hammering in his throat, Alec disentangled himself from the sheets and slipped on a pair of sweatpants to cover his nakedness. He padded over to the door and opened it slowly, almost hesitantly. He took a breath before stepping out of his room, preparing himself for that fact that Magnus might not be there. He padded quietly across the floor, following the light as it brightened. A breath of relief escaped him when he found Magnus standing in the kitchen.

The dark-haired firefighter looked up upon hearing Alec's exhale. He flinched, but offered a warm smile.

"I'm sorry," Magnus whispered. "Did I wake you?"

Alec shook his head. "I woke up and you weren't there."

Magnus lifted a glass in his hand pointedly. "Just needed a drink of water."

Alec nodded. His heart had not yet calmed down. His palms felt clammy and his head was swimming. He inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth as he wiped his hands on his pants.

Magnus set his half empty glass on the counter and took a step forward. "Alec, are you all right?"

"It's nothing," Alec insisted. "I'm fine."

Magnus eyed Alec skeptically. He crossed the kitchen in three long strides and took Alec's hand in his. Alec allowed Magnus to pull him back into his bedroom. He sat on his side of the bed and switched on a lamp while Magnus closed the door. Magnus's scent filled Alec's nose as the dark-haired man crawled onto the bed and stretched out onto his side, holding his head in his hand. The shirt Magnus had thrown on lifted slightly, revealing a hint of tanned skin on his flat stomach just above the waistband of his black boxer briefs. Alec fought back the urge to reach out and trace his fingers across that exposed skin, to feel the warmth and hard muscle under his fingertips.

"Tell me," Magnus said softly, his yellow-green eyes searching Alec's face.

Alec drew his knees up to his chest out of habit. Even though Magnus's company was comforting, Alec felt exposed and vulnerable. This intimate attention that was being focused on him was more awkward than calming. Part of Alec wanted to unveil the roots of his fears and suffering to Magnus, but another part was too leery, too afraid, to confide in him.

Alec folded his arms on top of his knees and rested his cheek on top of them, turning his face to look down at Magnus. "You might say I have a bit of separation anxiety."

Magnus's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Just something to do with my dad." Alec straightened abruptly and rubbed his palms on his thighs, uncomfortable. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay." Magnus pushed himself into a sitting position, worry etched in his face. Slowly he reached over and touched the dog tags resting against Alec's naked chest. "I meant to ask you what these were."

Alec looked down at the shiny silver plates fondly. "They were a gift."

Magnus leaned over at the same time that he lifted them from Alec's chest. He read aloud, "'My guardian angel.'" He moved the tag on top aside to read the one underneath. "'Love forever, Izzy.'"

"Isabelle," Alec clarified. "My little sister."

A smile touched Magnus's lips. "That's sweet."

"Do you have any siblings?"

Magnus set the dog tags back against Alec's skin. His hand lingered against Alec's chest. "No. It's just me."

"Do you wish you had brothers or sisters?"

"Sometimes." Magnus pulled his hand away. "If I'd had siblings, I wouldn't be alone."

Alec caught the sadness in Magnus's tone. "Your parents..."

Magnus was looking away, but when he turned back to Alec he offered a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He reached out and rested his hand at the nape of Alec's neck. Slowly he leaned forward until their lips pressed together. There was no urgency to the kiss, but it stole Alec's breath all the same.

When Magnus pulled back, he slid his hand around to brush his thumb across Alec's cheekbone. He leaned forward so their foreheads were touching, and Alec found himself captivated by the yellow-green irises that reminded him so much of golden sunlight sparkling off emerald blades of grass.

"Not tonight, Alec," Magnus said softly.

Alec nodded, understanding Magnus's unwillingness to talk about his family. Magnus reclined back on the bed, dragging Alec down with him so they were facing each other on their sides. He drew the sheets over their waists and stared into Alec's sky blue eyes.

The soft sound of their breathing filled the room. The lamp Alec had flicked on was still shining brightly, but Alec had no desire to turn it off for fear that Magnus would disappear into the darkness and never return, like a dream. The thought of Magnus abandoning him made Alec's heart stutter. One night stands did not appeal to him in the slightest, but he did not know how Magnus felt about their night together. Alec did not want to get too invested in a relationship that was not mutually committed.

"Magnus-"

"Shh." Magnus placed his finger over Alec's lips. He craned his neck and kissed Alec's forehead lightly before brushing his fingers over Alec's eyelids, coaxing him to close them. "Go to sleep, Alec."

Alec nestled into his pillow and let Magnus's scent, warmth, and touch wash over him. The rhythmic brushing of Magnus's thumb over Alec's cheekbone quickly lulled him into a deep sleep.

* * *

The unforgiving cold floor suddenly smacked Alec in the cheek. He awoke with a start and realized he had rolled out of bed. With a curse, Alec picked himself up and flopped back down on the mattress. It took him a moment to realize that Magnus's spot was vacant once again. Alec lifted his head and saw his cell phone resting neatly in the center of Magnus's pillow like a gift. He reached over and turned it on. His inbox was crammed with messages, mostly from Jace, but Alec was only interested in the most recent message, the one from Magnus. He opened it, unsure of what to expect.

_Good morning, handsome. Sorry for rooting through your stuff to find your phone. I had to leave for work and I wanted to make sure you got this message. I hope you enjoy your day off. Get lots of rest; I'd love to see you again after my shift is over. See you tonight? XOXO. _

Alec's inside melted. He rolled over and buried his face in Magnus's pillow and inhaled. The mix of their two individual scents sent shivers down his spine. Alec rolled over onto his back again and stretched. As he did so, several muscles cramped in protest. He winced at first, but the memories of the previous night flooded his head and he found himself reveling in the soreness of his body. With a wide grin, he lifted his phone and typed a message to Magnus:

_My door is open. See you tonight, B. XOXO. _

Alec's phone beeped the second his message had been sent and his heart soared. He looked at the screen, expecting another message from Magnus, but instead he saw Jace's name. His thumb moved to delete the message, but it hovered over the button in hesitation. Alec contemplated reading it; Magnus had left him in such a good mood that surely not even Jace could taint it. Alec mercifully opened the message to read it.

_Can we talk, please? Just let me explain._

Alec stared at the words for a long time. He and Jace had been friends and coworkers for a long time. Their bond had strengthened over many years and had even developed into something more than friendship, albeit secretly. But Alec's trust in Jace had been shattered in a matter of minutes. Jace was not the man Alec had thought him to be, but Alec knew who he, himself, was. He was capable of forgiveness and he would never abandon Jace or forsake their friendship. Forgiveness had to be earned, but Jace could only earn it if he was given a second chance.

Alec quickly typed in a response:

_Name the time and place._

* * *

The cafe was bustling with customers during the lunchtime rush. Alec shouldered his way past the people standing in line and glanced around. When his eyes settled on a familiar crown of golden hair in the far corner, a flicker of anger ignited in his stomach. He took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the table Jace was sitting at. The blonde's head was down, staring at the phone on the table.

Alec stood by the empty chair opposite of Jace and cleared his throat. "Hey."

Jace's head snapped up. Alec immediately noticed the faint splotches under Jace's eyes and the fading bruise on his jaw. He drew himself up taller, willing himself not to regret what he had done. Clearly Jace regretted what _he_ had done, and that gave Alec a sense of satisfaction.

"You came," Jace said, almost surprised. He noticed the remnants of the street fight on Alec's face. "Your face-"

"I didn't meet any girls on the way," Alec bit out, cutting Jace off.

Jace flinched but he had the good sense to look guilty. Alec pulled out the empty chair and seated himself without removing his jacket. He did not intend to stay long and he wanted to avoid the possibility of accidentally leaving his jacket behind if he had to make a hasty exit.

Jace cleared his throat awkwardly and pointed to the steaming cup sitting in front of Alec. "I ordered you a coffee. You take it black, right?"

_Black. Like your soul. _"That's right."

Jace sighed. "Alec, I am truly sorry for what happened the other day."

Alec slid back in his chair, putting as much distance between him and Jace as possible. "Okay."

"Okay?" Jace blinked. "That's all you have to say?"

"Would you rather I hit you again? I hate to make a scene in a public setting."

"If beating the shit out of me is what it will take for you to forgive me, go right ahead."

"I want you to tell me why you did it," Alec said.

"Alec, I-I don't know why I did it."

"Jace," Alec lowered his voice, "if you're bi, that's not an issue with me. But I will not tolerate being the man on the side while you get your fill of women. I want to be a priority, not an option."

Jace sat back in his chair with a dumbfounded expression. "Alexander Lightwood. Where did you get this confidence from?"

Alec moved to get up. "If you're going to be evasive, I might as well leave."

"No!" Jace's hand flew out to stop him. "Please. Sit down."

Alec did as he was asked. He watched curiously as Jace ran a hand over his face in frustration. In all his years of knowing Jace, he had never seen such defeat in the slump of his shoulders. Jace had never doubted himself; to some he seemed self-assured, to others he came across as arrogant. Jace admitting he'd done something wrong was such a rarity to Alec that it almost seemed frightening.

"You know," Jace began, "I'd like to think that the reason I hooked up with Clary was because I was nervous about my date with you. I thought that a little...warm up...might ease my nerves so I could be my confident self around you. But there's a part of me that just knows I'm a complete asshole. I saw a pretty girl and gave her my number. I invited Clary to my place after her shift, and all I could think about was having sex with her."

"You _are_ an asshole."

Jace grinned crookedly. "I'm an arrogant asshole with no heart."

"I hope your dick and balls fall off."

Jace laughed and then sobered. "I wish I could be more like you, Alec. In all the years we've known each other, I've had nothing but respect for you. You see the best in everyone. You have a fierce heart, Alec. It's one of the countless things I love about you."

Alec shifted in his chair, uncomfortable. "Jace-"

"Give me another chance," Jace begged. "Please."

Alec sighed. "We'll see, Jace." He stood up. "I have to go. In the mean time, if you get nervous about any upcoming dates, I highly recommend yoga."

* * *

An explosion roared on the TV, followed shortly by the popping of rapid gunfire. Alec chewed on his nail, watching the Transformers movie with disinterest. He switched to patting his knees to a nervous rhythm in his head and tried not to turn to look at the clock in the kitchen. Magnus's shift had ended half an hour ago, but Alec had not heard from him the entire afternoon. He'd done his hair and put on nice clothes in anticipation, but now he wondered if Magnus was even going to show up. Had he suddenly changed his mind?

Alec jumped at a knock on the door. He leapt from the couch and hurried across the apartment to throw it open. Magnus smiled broadly down at Alec in the doorway. His cheeks were flushed slightly from the cool night air, which matched the blush rising in Alec's cheeks. It took everything Alec had not to reach up and touch the faded bruises on Magnus's cheek and the scabbed cut on his lip.

Magnus looked over Alec's shoulder. "Is that Transformers?"

"Huh?" Alec looked back at the TV. "Oh. Yeah. Come on in."

Magnus stepped inside, looking around as if this was his first time inside the apartment. He slipped his jacket off and draped it over his arm. After closing the door, Alec stepped forward and took it from him. He tossed it into his bedroom and headed for the kitchen.

"Can I get you something?" he asked. "Water? Beer? Frozen peas?"

Magnus laughed and seated himself on the couch. "I'm fine, thanks."

Alec walked over and sat down on the edge of the couch beside Magnus. He leaned forward and fiddled with his fingers nervously. He pretended to watch the movie as he wondered what he was supposed to do, what he was supposed to say.

Magnus's hand suddenly snaked around Alec's waist and pulled him until Alec's back touched the backrest. Before Alec could say anything, Magnus was kissing him. Alec felt himself relax and he opened his mouth for Magnus, hungry for more.

Magnus pulled back and chuckled against Alec's lips. "I've been thinking about doing that all day."

"Just the one kiss?" Alec murmured.

Magnus grinned wickedly and slid his hand up under Alec's shirt. "Hell, no."

Alec and Magnus jumped apart at the sound of keys jangling against the door. Alec moved to readjust his shirt while Magnus put a bit more distance between them. They both turned to look over the back of the couch as the front door swung open.

Izzy stumbled in first, yanking her key out of the deadbolt lock, followed closely by Simon. She was in the middle of a story and had not yet looked inside the apartment. Simon, who hadn't noticed either, closed the door and walked behind her to the kitchen.

"...so then the asshole has the audacity to ask for another nurse."

"What a prick," Simon grumbled.

"Total prick," Izzy agreed. "I wanted to take his chart and shove it right up his-"

Alec cleared his throat and stood up. Isabelle turned and waved at him but did a double take when she noticed Magnus sitting on the couch. She blanched and turned her body around to face them. Simon pushed his glasses up on his nose and inched closer to Izzy's side.

"Isabelle, Simon," Alec said nervously. "This is Magnus."

Magnus got up from the couch in a smooth and graceful movement. With a smile that could illuminate a moonless night, Magnus walked around the couch and approached the younger individuals.

"Hello, Isabelle. Simon." Magnus shook each of their hands in turn. "Nice to meet you both."

"You're Magnus? Magnus Bane?" Izzy chirped.

"I am." Magnus's grin broadened. "Has Alec mentioned me?"

"Once or twice," she squeaked.

Magnus noticed Simon's uniform. "Paramedic?"

"Yes?" Simon's answer sounded more like a question.

"Badass, man." Magnus punched him lightly in the arm. "You've got a beautiful girl and a respectable profession. You're well on your way."

Isabelle was gawking at Magnus with a blush in her cheeks while Simon was gaping at him with a flabbergasted expression, as if Magnus's sincere complements and kindness were alien to him. When Izzy finally dragged her eyes away from Magnus and noticed the movie playing, her eyes widened and she made a noise of surprise.

"Oh my God! We're intruding!"

"You're not intruding," Magnus said good-naturedly. "You live here, after all."

"Come on, Simon!" Isabelle snatched Simon's hand and pulled him towards the door. "We're going to your place for the night."

"It was nice to meet you," Simon called over his shoulder.

"Have fun!" Isabelle shouted. She mouthed "oh my God" to Alec and shut the door.

Alec was standing ramrod stiff, his cheeks completely flushed with embarrassment. Isabelle had been anything but subtle, and Magnus had noticed her comment before she had left. Alec chanced a glance over at Magnus and was surprised to see him laughing.

"Your sister is adorable," he chuckled.

"More like a pain in the ass," Alec muttered.

"That Simon kid is nice, too."

Alec cocked an eyebrow. "You like him?"

Magnus folded his arms and teased, "Be nice, Alec. Would you rather your little sister date a bum with a beard and a motorcycle?"

"Why would a bum have a motorcycle?"

Magnus shook his head and stepped forward so he was looking down at Alec. He cupped Alec's cheek in his hand and said, "_You_ are adorable."

Alec surprised himself, then, by bumping his hips boldly against Magnus's. Magnus's eyes widened in response and he bit his lip.

"Correction," he said. "You are _feisty_."

One of Magnus's hands curled at the nape of Alec's neck while the other reached around to press against the small of Alec's back. Their bodies pressed together as Magnus sealed his mouth over Alec's. Alec moaned when Magnus's tongue touched his own. A shiver ran up his spine and a spark of pleasure flared inside of him.

Without Alec even noticing, Magnus had begun moving them backwards until they collapsed onto the couch. Magnus repositioned himself to keep his weight from crushing Alec without breaking the kiss. There was a low rumbled in Alec's throat when Magnus's hand crept under his shirt and slid over his abdominal muscles. The hand that was still at Alec's back slowly began to slither downwards under Alec's jeans to touch his ass.

_ "Alexander Lightwood. Where did you get this confidence from?" _

Jace's words echoed in Alec's head. They seemed to call forth another presence inside Alec's body. The shy Alexander receded and the daring Alexander began to take control. With a growl, Alec managed to roll them both over so he was now positioned over Magnus. He broke the kiss and looked down at him, searching for encouragement. The lust sparkling in Magnus's eyes was all Alec needed.

Without any nervous fumbling, Alec began to unbutton Magnus's shirt. When it was open he pushed the material aside to bear Magnus's naked torso. He slid his hands from Magnus's belly up to his chest, relishing the jerk of pleasure Magnus gave in response. Alec placed his mouth over Magnus's again, his tongue dancing with his. He moved his hands over Magnus's broad shoulders and began sliding them back down. As his hands moved, Alec took his mouth away from Magnus's lips and began planting kisses across his jawbone, down his neck, and across his clavicle. Magnus groaned in between heavy breaths. The taste of Magnus's flesh exploded across Alec's tongue as he dragged it across Magnus's collarbone, up his neck, and to his earlobe.

Magnus shuddered and let out a gasp when Alec's hand pressed against the front of his jeans. His hips jerked in response, pushing against Alec's hand. Alec reached down to undo Magnus's belt, but he fumbled with it. His shyness was suddenly returning, bringing with it his anxiety and nervousness. He broke away from Magnus's lips and pressed their foreheads together as he concentrated to work the belt.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Magnus cupped Alec's face in both his hands and forced Alec to look at him. "You're incredible." He pulled Alec's lips down to his and kissed him gently.

Alec instantly relaxed and the belt popped open. Their mouths still moving together, Alec unzipped Magnus's jeans and slipped his hand inside. Magnus bit down on Alec's lip, but only hard enough to shoot a ripple of desire through Alec's body. Alec moved his hand and felt Magnus's hips begin to move with him in perfect rhythm.

"Alec," Magnus moaned, his movements getting faster.

Alec kissed Magnus again. He was all too aware of Magnus's arms wrapped around him, clutching onto him. Both of their faces were covered in sweat, and Alec prayed Magnus would not notice the tears spilling from his eyes down onto Magnus's cheeks. He did not want Magnus to be alarmed when all his tears really symbolized was how Alec had never felt so needed or so loved.


	7. Chapter 7 (Sacrifice)

_**Hello, hello! :) So good news! This girl has finally finished classes and is now doing her practicum, so hopefully that means I'll have more time to write now that I don't have to study! Woot! A quick little note: thanks to a little tip from pi9, I joined AO3 to post all my stories that I had to delete from here. I have the same username on AO3, so if you're looking for a deleted story, check it out! :) Also, spoiledfashionista, you left a review that asked for something. I may have tied your request into this chapter. It was mainly to add humor, but it is steamy. I hope it's to your satisfaction! Thank you to you two (and everyone else!) for leaving me reviews! They keep me going! Please leave me more! Cheers, and happy reading! :)**_

* * *

Alec was sitting on the end of his bed, rubbing his temples distraughtly as he tried to drown out Magnus and Jace's arguing with his own mental thoughts. He wanted to bolt more than anything, but Magnus was standing in front of the door like a bouncer, the muscles of his folded arms bulging.

Jace was pacing the room, his arms flying with wild gestures as he shouted at Magnus. Alec could hear Jace's words well enough, but none of what Jace was saying registered in Alec's head. Jace might as well have been yelling in German. Alec thought hard about what had caused the spat, but he couldn't even remember how Jace had come to be in the apartment.

Jace suddenly let out a long string of curses and pointed an accusatory finger at Magnus's chest. Magnus, bristling with rage, swatted Jace's hand away and took a threatening step forward. The breath caught in Alec's throat and his heart skipped a beat. He was smaller than both Magnus and Jace; if they broke out into a physical fight, Alec didn't know if he would be able to pull them apart.

Alec leapt to his feet. "Magnus, Jace, this has to stop. Please."

Both men went quiet and turned to look at Alec. He could still see the antagonism burning in each of their eyes, but both of them seemed to visually calm themselves at the sound of Alec's voice. Magnus took a step back while Jace turned away, running a hand through his golden hair.

"Why are you two even fighting, anyway?"

"Jace-" Magnus spat his name. "-thinks he loves you more than I do."

"Oh, please." Jace rolled his eyes. "Magnus is only pretending to love you just to spite me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Jace. That's fucking absurd."

Jace turned to face Alec. "Alec, I love you more than Magnus ever will. Please, let me prove it to you."

"I'm devoted to you, Alec," Magnus countered. "I'll prove it. Let me kill Jace."

"No!" Alec cried, raising his hands to ward off Magnus's words. "No one is killing anyone. No fighting."

An odd look, one Alec could not decipher, passed across Jace's face. Jace cocked and eyebrow and willed Magnus to look at him. When Magnus caught Jace's eyes, the dark-haired firefighter's formed an O of comprehension before his lips curved into a devious smile. Alec looked between the two, suddenly nervous. The grin Jace and Magnus shared bordered between seductive and predatory.

"What if we could prove it to you without fighting?" Jace took a step towards Alec.

Alec felt his pulse jump in his throat. "What do you mean?"

Very slowly, Magnus peeled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. "If we can't prove our love through fighting, we'll prove it through desire."

Jace, to Alec's astonishment, turned and strode up to Magnus. He grabbed Magnus's face and covered Magnus's mouth with his own. Magnus groaned and placed his hands on Jace's waist, closing his eyes and surrendering everything to the kiss.

Alec, gaping at the two with wide eyes, nearly lost his balance. He blinked and whispered, "What the fuck?"

Jace tore away from Magnus's mouth at the sound of Alec's voice. Alec swallowed to find himself under both Magnus and Jace's lusty stares. Jace and Magnus slowly approached Alec and stared down at him as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

"You wanted us to stop fighting," Magnus whispered into Alec's ear.

"This is us getting along," Jace finished.

Jace pushed on Alec's chest until Alec sat back down on the bed. Magnus and Jace sat on their knees on either side of Alec, sinful smiles still lingering on their faces. Alec stilled when Magnus leaned in and began nibbling at his ear, while Jace began nuzzling his neck.

"Umm..." Alec could barely find his voice. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just a little friendly competition." Magnus nipped at Alec's earlobe and chuckled when Alec shuddered in response

Jace licked Alec's neck. "Let us do all the work."

Jace and Magnus each grabbed the hem of Alec's t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Magnus gently pressed his hand against Alec's chest and pushed him down on the bed. Alec started to protest, but Magnus quickly sealed his lips over Alec's. His thoughts derailed, Alec lost himself in the whirlwind of desire and sensations.

As Magnus continued kissing him, Alec was very aware of Jace planting kisses across Alec's pectorals. Magnus's mouth stayed planted over Alec's, but Jace's slowly began to move downward. When Jace dipped his tongue into Alec's navel, Alec's hips bucked upwards. Magnus and Jace, as one, gave a low, throaty laugh and continued with their work.

Magnus pulled his mouth away to allow Alec to catch his breath. He moved his lips to Alec's throat and worked his way upwards to the sensitive hollow behind Alec's ear. One of Alec's hands was clutching onto Magnus's shoulder, while the other was fisted in the bed sheets. Alec felt that if he let go of either one, he would dragged under the waves of pleasure.

Jace made quick work of sliding off Alec's sweatpants, but he made no move to shed Alec's boxers. He slid back up Alec's body and repeated another sequence of kissing and licking Alec's upper body.

"Alec," Magnus whispered.

"Magnus," Alec groaned.

"Alec."

Magnus gently bit at Alec's jaw, making Alec gasp. Alec turned his head to give him better access.

"Alec. Your phone is ringing."

Alec, too tangled in the web of pleasure, didn't hear him. "Magnus."

Magnus pulled his mouth away and tilted Alec's head to make Alec look at him. "Alec, your phone is ringing."

Alec stilled. Very distantly, he could hear a familiar song playing. He blinked, confused. Jace pulled himself away from Alec's body and sat up. Both Magnus and Jace were staring down at him now, blue and yellow-green eyes brimming with lust.

Together, they said, "Alec, your phone is ringing."

Alec snapped awake. He was curled on his side; Magnus was behind him, gently shaking his shoulder. Magnus's voice was groggy, like he'd just woken up. In the moment Alec took to collect himself, he could clearly hear his ringtone blaring on the nightstand beside him. He reached over and answered it without looking at the call display.

"Hello?"

"Is he still over?"

Alec rubbed his eyes. "Isabelle?"

"Is Magnus still over?"

"Is- Yeah."

Isabelle squealed. "He's so hot, Alec! And so nice!"

Alec yawned. "Iz, we're sleeping."

There was a pause. "Oh, my God. Awkward. I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

The call disconnected before Alec could say goodbye. He hung up and stared at the screen, squinting at the cruel brightness. When he saw that it was not as late as he thought, Alec realized what Isabelle thought he and Magnus must be doing. He shook his head and chucked his phone back onto the nightstand.

"Who was it?" Magnus asked drowsily.

"Isabelle." Alec rolled over and curled into Magnus's side. "She thinks we're doing it right now."

Magnus yawned. "Maybe in the morning."

The two only had time to share a brief laugh before being engulfed in the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Alec made his way back down the block for what felt like the hundredth time. A large crowd of surveyors had gathered to witness the catastrophe, and, despite his and the best efforts of fellow firefighters and police officers, there were still people trying to break their ranks to get into the burning building. One man had tried to run inside to search for his child; he'd been escorted away by four police officers.

"Lightwood!"

Alec turned and jogged across the street to where Luke Garroway was waving him over. He recognized Sebastian and Jonathan exiting the apartment complex's front entrance; Sebastian was carrying a young boy in his arms and Jonathan was half-carrying, half-dragging a senior man.

Luke pointed at Sebastian. "I'm switching you out with Verlac. I need you to get up on the ladder and check an apartment. Someone said they heard shouting but something is blocking the door and we can't get in."

"You got it, Cap."

Luke grabbed Alec's shoulder. "Be quick, Alec. There might not be much time."

Alec raced over to the truck and began climbing on. As he waited for the ladder to be extended to the window of one of the apartments his mind wandered to Jace and Magnus. Both of them had been sent in before him, and he hadn't seen them come out yet. Thanks to his dream, he'd been shy of Magnus all day, and he'd outright ignored Jace. Now, he found himself regretting his actions.

With the signal from his partner, Alec began climbing the slight incline of the ladder to the window. He willed himself not to look down and shut out all distractions from his mind. When he reached the window, Alec looked inside in search of anyone nearby. When he found the area clear, he quickly slipped on his mask and used his boot to break the glass. A puff of dark smoke obscured his vision for a moment before he was able to see again. He manoeuvred his body through the window and dropped into the apartment.

Alec found himself in a small living room. Furniture had been toppled over from the blast a couple apartments below. When he looked down the hall leading to the foyer, he saw a homemade hope chest wedging the door shut. The next thing Alec noticed was the orange glow emanating in the kitchen. When he approached, he saw flames reaching out of a hole in the floor. They stretched higher by the minute, and Alec realized with a jolt that the flames would soon be licking at the gas stove and cupboards likely harboring explosive chemicals.

He turned and hurried down the small hallway, checking the bathroom quickly before moving on. Alec shoved open the door of a bedroom and looked around through the haze of smoke. Books had been strewn across the floor, the bed mattress was askew, and a bookshelf and large wardrobe had fallen over.

"Hello?" Alec called out. "Can anyone hear me?"

At first there was nothing, then Alec heard a small cough. He climbed over the mattress and caught sight of a young woman laying on the floor, trapped under the wardrobe and bookshelf.

Alec dropped to his knees beside her. "Ma'am? I'm with the fire department. Can you hear me?"

The woman turned to look at him, her green eyes puffy and bloodshot. "I hit my head, and I can't move," she wheezed.

"Lightwood." Luke's voice spilled from the radio.

Alec grabbed at it. "Captain, I've got a woman in here trapped under some furniture. I'm going to need backup to help me lift it."

"Lightwood, listen to me right now." Luke's voice was hard and commanding. "You need to get out of there."

Alec froze, aware that the woman could hear their conversation. "I can't do that."

"Dammit, Alec. The apartment below you is unstable. It could collapse at any second."

_Fuck. _"Send someone up to help me!"

"There's no one left!" Luke shouted. "I'm assisting with evac as we speak. Get out of there now!"

Alec let go of his radio. The woman staring up at him looked to be about Isabelle's age. She looked nothing like Alec's little sister, but Alec envisioned Isabelle lying there instead, trapped and frightened. He couldn't leave her there.

The apartment gave a loud groan. Alec heard the flames crackling in the kitchen, but he forced the thought out of his mind. He stood up and grabbed the bookshelf. With a grunt, he managed to pull the bookshelf upright and off the woman. He then turned and grappled the wardrobe. Alec lifted upwards with his legs; his muscles strained at the unexpected weight. He'd barely lifted it from the woman's body when the floor gave a slight jolt. Alec cried out, trying to keep his balance while preventing his grip from slipping and letting the wardrobe fall back on the woman.

The woman grabbed Alec's leg. "Your name is Alec?"

Alec looked down at her, still struggling to lift the piece of furniture. "Yeah."

"Alec, you need to get out of here."

Alec shook his head. "I'm not leaving you here."

The woman gripped his leg harder. "It's okay! Just go!"

"I can save you!"

"No you can't!"

Alec froze. The woman was staring at him with an intensity that frightened him. The smoke had dirtied her skin slightly, but Alec could see paths of pale skin appearing where tears curved down her cheeks.

"You'll die if you stay. I don't even know if I can walk. By the time you get me free, this apartment will have collapsed or your only escape will be blocked by a wall of fire."

Luke's voice came over the radio again. "Lightwood! Get out of there!"

The woman's face twisted into a snarl of rage. "Get out!" she screamed. "Go!"

Numbly, Alec set the wardrobe down and rushed out of the bedroom and down the hall. The flames had now engulfed the kitchen and were now reaching across the living room, drawn towards the open window. A high-pitched whistling reached Alec's ears, but he could not tell if it was coming from the apartment he was in or the apartment below. He charged forward and dove through the window...

Halfway through his jump, there were two deafening explosions followed by a loud rumbling. A gust of air slammed against Alec's body and knocked his trajectory off. As he arched over the ladder, he reached out and grabbed the side ledge before he could topple to the ground.

"Shit!"

Alec struggled to hang on. His mind was swimming with adrenaline and his ears were ringing from the blast. Very faintly he could hear people screaming. He could feel his sweaty hands slipping inside his gloves. Alec wasn't even sure if his heart was beating; it was either going too fast or slowing to a stop.

A hand suddenly grabbed Alec's wrist and began pulling him up. Alec pulled with his other arm and swung his leg out to wrap around the ladder. With a great effort, he heaved himself over the side and landed flatly on the ladder rungs. Panting, Alec reached up and pulled off his mask. He found himself staring up at the man who had been controlling the ladder. The man had left his post to help him, but Alec could not manage a thank you.

The man helped Alec up and the two of them began their descent. When Alec's feet hit solid ground, his legs wobbled underneath him. Reluctantly, he lifted his eyes back up to the apartment. The building, itself, was still standing, but a section of it had caved in. All that remained of the apartment was a cloud of black smoke.

Alec stumbled around to the front of the fire truck, his eyes searching for Magnus. When Alec could not find him, he leaned up against the hood, using his arm to steady himself. His ears were still ringing, but he could still hear a voice clearly in his head: The woman screaming at him to get out, that he couldn't save her. He thought of her now, her charred body- or pieces of it - buried under rubble.

Alec leaned over and vomited into the street.

* * *

His back was aching from being hunched over, but still Alec did not move. He'd been sitting on the floor beside his bed for hours. His back was to the door so he could avoid looking at Izzy. Luke had taken it upon himself to call her and inform her of what had happened during Alec's shift. She'd left work immediately to spend the rest of the day with him, watching over him at home.

Alec had allowed her to hug him, but he could barely bring himself to look at her face. When he'd looked at the woman, he'd seen Izzy. Now he was afraid that if he looked at Izzy, he would see the woman. The last thing he wanted was to think of either of them dead.

There was a knock at the door. Alec remained silent, knowing Isabelle would let herself in whether he invited her or not. Sure enough, the door opened. Someone entered, closed the door again, and approached the bed.

A familiar scent hit Alec's nose. Confused, he looked up over his shoulder. "Magnus?"

Magnus gave a sad smile and sat down beside Alec on the floor. "Imagine my surprise when Alec Lightwood's little sister called me."

Alec craned his neck to look up on the bed. His phone, which had been sitting in the middle of the mattress, was gone. He realized Isabelle must have taken it the last time she'd been in to check on him. He hadn't even noticed.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked, his voice soft.

"She's worried about you." Magnus paused. "And so am I."

"It's nothing." Alec shrugged. "Just a tough day at work."

Magnus shook his head. "It's not nothing."

Alec hesitated and rubbed his forehead. "This shouldn't bother me."

"What shouldn't bother you?"

"Death."

Magnus gently pushed his fingers through Alec's hair. "Death is easy. Grief is hard."

Alec felt his eyes brimming with tears. "I could have saved her."

"Alec-"

"I _should_ have saved her. If I'd just taken a fucking second-"

"You'd be gone, too." Magnus's voice was gentle.

Alec leaned his head back to rest it on the bed, but not before a tear could escape and tumble down his cheek.

Magnus shifted himself until he was straddling Alec. He cupped Alec's face in his hands and forced Alec to look him in the eyes. "The only difference between what you did and what you wish you'd done is the outcome. If you'd done anything differently, you wouldn't be sitting here right now. I wouldn't be with you."

"I let her die, Magnus." Alec's voice quivered.

Magnus wiped Alec's cheeks with his thumbs. "You can't save everyone."

Alec closed his eyes against the bursting dam in his tear ducts. He tried to shrink into himself, to protect himself from the pain.

Magnus tightened his grip on Alec's face, though not to the point of pain. "Hey. Look at me."

Alec slowly opened his eyes, releasing more tears.

"There are people here that still need you. What would Isabelle do without you?" Magnus inched his face closer to Alec's. "What would _I_ do without you?"

Alec closed his eyes as Magnus kissed him so tenderly it brought a new ache to his heart. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and clung to him, crying softly into his shoulder. Magnus held him close, one hand gently stroking his spine and the other snaking through his hair.

_You can't save everyone._

Alec clutched onto Magnus tighter, praying Magnus's words did not and would not ever apply to those he loved.


End file.
